CHOICES
by Rata
Summary: Almost done.....
1. No crime, no case

CHOICES.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don´t own ´em, wish I did but I don´t. No I don´t mean to break any laws or anything by doing this so please, please spare the life of a poor and struggling would-be author.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is a crossover between CI and Xfiles. Weird I know, but, the story just kinda popped in my head until it had to come out, so please bear with me. Any comments, good, bad or the unknown shade of grey in the middle would be appreciated, if you like you can send them to loshat_4@yahoo.com. The only thing I ask is to please be nice, no need to go ´round name calling and all. Oh and, keep in mind I´m not even from an english speaking country so any grammatical mistakes and such are ones I truly missed (because I check and re-check my work, I promise). Ok enough about me. Thanks for reading.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
She sighed heavily and began pacing the room. This was boring, and getting a little bit exasperating. She went around the entire room and after reaching what had become her sitting spot, she dropped down on the floor. She looked around, not much to see really, not only was the room really really dark, it was also pretty much empty. -Empty except for me..and them.- she thought. She sighed again and got up, she hadn´t gone five steps when a voice came from the end of the room.  
  
"I think it´s been pretty well established that won´t do us any good." It was the cop woman, well the local one anyway. She squinted and could just make out her shape, leaning against the locked door.  
  
"Well, I´m restless...sorry." She went back to her spot and was about to sit down, but then rethought it and decided it was better to just stand. Meanwhile, the one at the door lost all patience and began banging on the door.again. The girl turned her back on her and tried to see something out the small windows about 10 meters up, "I think it´s been pretty well established that won´t do us any good." She said, perfectly mocking the tone which had just been taken with her.  
  
She felt more than saw or heard the woman come near her, "Listen to me, if we ever..."  
  
"Hey! Fighting won´t do anyone any good that´s for sure." It was the other one, the other woman. FBI. She was sitting next to the door and hadn´t spoken for some time. The girl nodded in agreement, although no one could see it, and sat back down. The other woman did the same, silence reigned in the small room once again  
  
-- TWO WEEKS EARLIER. FBI, Washington D.C.  
  
Scully checked her watch for what must´ve been the tenth time in as many minutes. She looked up and smiled politely, "I´m sure he won´t be long." The only response she got was the older man rolling his eyes, again. The younger man seemed to appalled with the state of the office to actually focus and what was being said, the woman stared at the papers and fotos stuck on the wall behind the desk, squinting and twisting her face, apparently trying to decide if what she was reading was correct. Scully checked her watch again, she was just about to get up when Mulder appeared in the doorway. He motioned for her to come outside, the three other people in the room turned and looked him up and down. Scully smiled again and got up. She walked quickly towards Mulder, ready to kill him. She never got a word out.  
  
Three hours later, after a very loud, very embarassing argument with the people who had been previously sitting in their office, Mulder and Scully found themselves on a plane on their way to New York. Mulder was completely elated, he had come across a brand new case, unexplained and without a clear crime, he was in heaven. Scully on the other hand, was more worried this would be another unjustified and costly trip, it wasn´t that she minded charging the trip to the FBI, it was more the pain in the ass that justifying these trips was. She looked over at her partner, he was concentrating on the case file, reading it probably for the hundreth time.  
  
"Mulder, remind me again why I´m here?"  
  
Mulder looked up and stared at her for a few moments, as if trying to find the correct answer, "You didn´t want to come?" Was what finally came out. Scully gave him "a look", he sighed and looked back down at the case file, "A real case Scully, that´s why." Still nothing, he bit his lower lip, "Look you´re not telling me you wanted to stay behind with those people." Scully´s mouth dropped open.  
  
"Those people, Mulder, were ones you yourself insisted on seeing. You arranged for the meeting and then you did not show up on time." Mulder looked almost guilty for a second, "besides, what you call a "real case" I call you avoiding paperwork. We were working real cases Mulder."  
  
"Come on Scully! You´re telling me that some crackpot claiming fairies and pixies made him kidnap his boss is a real case?"  
  
"At least there was clearly a crime comitted. I don´t even see that in this case, and this one has us flying all the way to New York. Just tell me why Mulder."  
  
"Have you read the case file Scully? A twenty three year old boy lies in what appears to be a coma in the hospital, only he should be awake. His sister claims he disappeared off the map nearly six years ago, and all of a sudden he turns up in the hospital."  
  
"Yes Mulder, I still fail to see the crime here. Especially the one that the local police can´t handle."  
  
"Well I don´t agree with you Scully, I mean, how did the boy get hurt? It says right here the doctor can´t explain it, that he is in fact healthier than most and should be up and about. Where did he go six years ago? Why? This wasn´t some criminal Scully. It had to have of been something pretty powerful that dragged him away from his family overnight."  
  
"Mulder, are you suggesting that what? Aliens? The boogey man? The tooth fairy?"  
  
Mulder laughed and shook his head. He had to admit defeat, partly, "OK, fine. Maybe there is no clear crime here, I gotta be honest at this point I don´t even have a theory. It still doesn´t explain why everything seems normal with this kid, even his brain activity, and he´s still out cold."  
  
Scully took the file from her partner and looked throught it absent mindedly. She stopped briefly and took a closer look at the boy´s hospital chart and test results."Mulder where did you get this chart? It´s not part of the actual police file." Mulder just stared back at her and almost shrugged, she sighed and handed it back, "Well he should be up, even his brain functions are normal. What can I tell you Mulder? It´s definately weird, but I don´t think it warrants the FBI getting involved."  
  
-- One Police Plaza.  
  
"I don´t understand what warrants the FBI getting involved in this case. There´s not even evidence of any actual crime." Eames looked up from the file when her only answer was a grunt from her partner. She closed the file and stared at him, expecting an answer. Goren finally looked away from his computer and acknowledged his partner.  
  
"Well there´s no clear cut evidence there wasn´t a crime. It´s worth at least a look."  
  
"We´ve been looking for a week. Besides, like I said, what has the FBI got to do with anything?"  
  
Her partner almost smiled and went back to his computer, "Well I did some checking myself. Turns out it´s not exactly the FBI."  
  
"Well it either is or isn´t."  
  
"Depens how you look at it. There are agents coming and they have taken the time to inform us of their arrival, however, it´s not an investigation the entire FBI, not even their direct superiors, are completely aware of." His partner looked confused, he kept going anyway, knowing she would catch on, "I wouldn´t worry too much. I have a..friend of a friend, says they´ll blame it on aliens and call it a day."  
  
"Aliens? You´re not serious are you?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah...aliens. Little green men,"  
  
A voice interrupted their conversation, "Actually they´re grey." Goren turned around to find a man and woman behind him. They both automatically flipped out badges and introduced themselves, the man walked around Goren´s desk and took Eame´s file, "This the case file?" He didn´t wait for an answer and began looking through it, "The boys medical records...they´re not here."  
  
Eames reached out and took her file back, "No they´re not. They´re not exactly relevant."  
  
"Well I beg to differ, I´d say they are, very important."  
  
"Really, how´s that agent?"  
  
"Well the boy has unexplainable brain activity, caused by, so far, unexplained circumstances."  
  
"Mulder..." It was the FBI woman. She looked at her partner with an annoyed look, "I thought you said you didn´t have a theory."  
  
"Well I don´t Scully....I´m just stating a fact."  
  
Scully looked extremely annoyed at her partner. She finally rolled her eyes and sighed. Eames got up from her desk and extender her hand to the agents, "By the way, I´m Det. Eames, this is my partner, Det. Goren. We´re handling this case."  
  
Mulder was looking through the case file again, Scully shook hands with Eames and Goren. An uncomfortable silence settled between all four, finally Scully cleared her throat "Well, thank you detectives, I´m sure we´ll want to talk to you later but first I´d like to go down to the hospital. I´m not entirely convinced there was even a crime committed here, maybe I can prove that with the boy."  
  
"How exactly would you go about doing that?" asked Eames, genuienly intrigued.  
  
"Well, I am a medical doctor. I can take a look at his records, talk to his doctors...it´s as good a place to start as any." She smiled at the detectives and turned towards the elevator. Mulder didn´t follow, it didn´t take her long to notice and she turned and looked at him, he simply shrugged.  
  
"I´m gonna stay here Scully...I want to talk to Det. Goren and Eames about the case. I´ll meet you down there as soon as I´m done here." Scully did not look pleased but then again, neither did Eames and Goren.  
  
-- COUNTY HOSPITAL.  
  
It had taken Scully all of two hours to talk to all the staff involved in the boy´s arrival and treatment and another hour to actually get a hold of his records. She hadn´t even tried to see the boy yet. She was sitting at the cafeteria, the weak coffee and bad food reminded her of when she was a student. Her mind was starting to wonder on that subject when someone suddenly sat infront of her, getting her dangerously close to a heart attack. The sentiment was quickly replaced by anger and annoyance when she noticed who it was.  
  
"Mulder," she said, dryly, "Please tell me we can go home now."  
  
Mulder smiled, but when it wasn´t returned, he looked down at his hands, "Did you find anything with the boy?"  
  
"Other than the fact that someone has gone to great lengths to make sure no one gets near him...no."  
  
Mulder seemed confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
Scully sighed, closed the chart, got up and started walking away, "I mean, Mulder, that whoever is paying the bill has also made sure he recieves no visitors unless approved by such person. He´s in the Private Care Ward."  
  
"And who is this person?"  
  
"I don´t know Mulder. I had no time to find out, I have spent the last three hours just trying to get a hold of his medical records. The same medical records Mulder, that we already have. As for the doctors and nurses...they all say very, very little. He came in, he was hurt, he´s fine but not conscious. Now Mulder, I feel the need to tell you that we could have learned all of this by staying in Washington and just using the phone. It would have been a lot more pleasant too." She stopped and turned to her partner. Mulder did not look impressed, nor sympathetic. Scully sighed and walked away. He stood there only for a second before going after her. She didn´t turn to look at him when he caught up.  
  
"Look Scully I know you had it rough but, if it´s any consolation, I didn´t have all that much fun either. I found out nothing except that both Detectives Goren and Eames have very short tempers, except Eames doesn´t hide it as well."  
  
Scully looked at him, disbelief pouring out of every pore, "Short tempers Mulder? After what you did there, I was just about ready to kill you myself. What is wrong with you Mulder? You blow off investigations that are important to you, you pick up a case which does not warrant our prescence here and then you finish it all off by acting like an ass with the detectives in charge. Short tempers Mulder? No shit."  
  
Mulder was stunned. It wasn´t often Scully spoke like that, and it was very often that he acted like an idiot. He opened his mouth, hoping to utter some sort of passable excuse. The truth was he was bored and he was tired. He wanted something.challenging. For once, he did not want to know all the answers before he walked into a case. In the end all he could do was shrug his shoulders and look down at his shoes. Scully walked away. This time he didn´t chase her. Meanwhile, Scully, while annoyed at the case, was not one to leave things halfway done. She was going to see the boy.  
  
This was more easily said than done. Nearly another hour had passed before Scully found out where the Private Care Ward was. She also noticed that he was not actually listed on the board of patients. The nurses where no help either. Apparently none of them had access to him and his doctor was out for lunch. Still, Scully found a way around all of this. Maybe the boys name wasn´t listed, but there was a list of about five rooms which were noted to be ocuppied but which had no name. Scully quickly committed the numbers to memory and ignoring the pleading nurses, went inside the ward.  
  
The ward was a specially designed ward for patients who liked their privacy, no one went in or out without identifying themselves at the very least. All the rooms resembled hotel suites rather than hospital facilities, and there was one nurse and however many doctors required per patient. Keeping someone here cost a lot of money. Scully knew she had to hurry, it was only a matter of time before the nurse wised up and called security, if she hadn´t done so already, she had a feeling flashing her badge wouldn´t exactly help her in this case. Fortunately, it only took two doors to find who she was looking for.  
  
The plaque outside the room didn´t have a name, but it did have initials: "S. H." She knew she was in the right room because as soon as she poked her head through the door, she saw only a young man lying in bed. No machines, no heart monitor, no IV, nothing. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the foot of his bed, where his chart was...missing.  
  
"Damnit" she swore, she started looking around, at least trying to come up with something worthwhile, after all she had just technically broken into this boy´s room. She was starting to get the feeling she was being watched when her cell phone rang. She jumped and answered, still whispering. "Scully."  
  
"It´s me."  
  
"Mulder...look this isn´t the best time..."  
  
"I found something Scully. Listen to this...according to the police report the detectives spoke to a girl claiming to be this boys sister but she gave no name or anything, she only said he was going to be fine and asked that the investigation be dropped. This didn´t sit quite right I mean what kind of a caring and loving sister takes comfort in not knowing what happened to her brother? Especially after she hadn´t seen him in six or so years."  
  
Scully was starting to get nervous, really nervous, "Look Mulder if there´s a point..."  
  
"I´m getting there Scully. Like I said this didn´t sound right so I went ahead and did some digging. Turns out that there where two other people involved in the accident..."  
  
"Accident? Mulder what accident?"  
  
"A car crash...anyways...I tracked down the records of incoming patients that night, there was only one car crash, and other than the boy, an older man and woman where brought in with him. They did a lot worse that the boy, the man had a broken leg and the woman was in surgery for three hours, they´re still admitted but see the girl, the sister, she showed up claiming this boy, so the good detectives didn´t think to check any further into his next of kin."  
  
Scully thought she heard something and turned around. No one was there, "Mulder your point."  
  
"Well...I checked with these people they´re not under guard. In fact they claim to be the grandparents of one Sean Hovens, the boy who was brought in. They said they hadn´t heard anything and had simply assumed the worse. But that´s not the best part Scully, here it is: As far as Sean´s grandparents are concerned, he didn´t drop off the map six years ago, he moved away but he never dissapeared and...he never had a sister."  
  
Everything then slowed down for Scully. She was processing the information, what it meant and how it helped them, at the same time she was still hoping to God Mulder would hang up the phone so she could slip out and then, she saw a shadow moving across the wall. She turned in time to see someone running out of the room, without even thinking about it, she hung up the phone and ran outside.  
  
She got a clear view of the person running away, it was a girl. Dark brown hair, jeans and tennis shoes and a black t-shirt. She was running fast too, Scully took off after her. The girl turned right at the end of the hall and opened a door. Scully reached it before it closed, the stairs. The girl took the stairs two or three at a time, Scully was not gaining on her. The girl kept going, she ran all of the seven floors before opening the door and exiting the stairs. The door led to the lobby, from there it was a short distance to the door and once outside she could easily loose Scully. Lucky for her the girl bumped into Det. Goren just as she was coming out the door. 


	2. Mistakes

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own ´em, wish I did but I don´t. No I don´t mean to break any laws or anything by doing this so please, please spare the life of a poor and struggling would-be author.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is a crossover between CI and Xfiles. Weird I know, but, the story just kinda popped in my head until it had to come out, so please bear with me. Any comments, good, bad or the unknown shade of grey in the middle would be appreciated, if you like you can send them to loshat_4@yahoo.com. The only thing I ask is to please be nice, no need to go ´round name calling and all. Oh and, keep in mind I´m not even from an english speaking country so any grammatical mistakes and such are ones I truly missed (because I check and re-check my work, I promise). Ok enough about me. Thanks for reading.  
  
------------------------  
  
Detective Goren´s job usually consisted of one very simple thing: crime and criminal. The practice of this was what was complicated, still he liked his job. Lately, however, he had to admit he had been getting a little bit to stressed. That´s what had actually attracted him to this case in the first place. Jhon Doe, admitted to the hospital, can´t be treated, there´s nothing wrong with him, except he´s not awake. Hours later cash starts flowing this boy´s way and he´s moved up to one of the very expensive, very private wards at the hospital. No one claims him, and no one knows what happened. This case only came to Goren because of the suspicion circumstances under which everything ocurred, and by mistake. It was supposed to go to some rookie cop, but it was accidentally dropped on Goren´s desk instead. He read it not knowing it wasn´t meant for him, and he was oddly drawn to it. He immediately got the case reassigned. Eames hadn´t been to pleased with this, she didn´t really see the point. "The simplest problems are the most difficult to solve." Had been Goren´s only justification.  
  
It had now been an entire week and, while Eames would disagree, they had made great progress. There was the sister, she simply came in one day, after the news reported that it was the strangest case being looked at by the police of New York. Goren felt almost flattered. The girl had come in and claimed to be the sister of the boy. She gave no name or anything though and after spending six hours, voluntarily, in the questioning room, Goren and Eames had to let her go and while her partner found this an annoying event, Goren was only more interested. Why would someone hide all this information about the boy? The girl claimed to be his sister, but where did she come from? If she hadn´t seen him in six years, how did she know he was in the hospital? Was she paying the bills? What about the rest of his family? She mentioned grandparents briefly, where were they? A million questions had gone through his head so he kept on going with the case and he was happy with it, until the FBI came along.  
  
It wasn´t that he minded the FBI getting involved. If there were anything to get involved in of course. It ocurred to him someone was pulling his leg, after all, who would buy a name like Fox Mulder, Special Agent. It turned out the guy did exist, and after a little checking up and a phone call with a friend of a friend, he found out the guy was into aliens and conspiracies. He found it unexplainable how a grown man chases after the stars claiming aliens do horrible things and checks out vampire attacks on the side. He was instantly annoyed with the man, of course he was a professional. He tried to keep his cool, but as soon as they introduced themselves and Agent Mulder went and started grabbing their stuff, he lost it. He barely even noticed his partner, which was unusual, seeing as how Detective Goren never missed anything, or nearly never at the very least.  
  
In spite of all of this, he still could not drop the case. It was personal now, no FBI agent had the right to come in, brush him and his partner aside, question them on psychic energy and what they knew about it and take over their case. It might have been a dead end case, but it was his case. So he went ahead and stopped the rest of his work on other cases and focused on this one case. He actually found out very elemental mistakes in his investigation, first of all he had never checked the hospital records. He started there and it only took a few polite phone calls to come to the conclusion that whoever the girl had been, it was not the boy´s sister. This boy had been in a car crash, when he´d been picked up by the ambulance he was already in his current state, however no one noticed much because the other two people involved where in much more serious conditions. Two elderly people, one man one woman, the man had regained consciousness just long enough to ask about his grandson. When the admitting nurse told Goren this, he knew this boy must be the grandson, and the girl sure as hell was not the sister. He wanted to question the old man so he dragged a very moody Eames down to the hospital. He didn´t think it fair to be questioned about a horrible incident by phone, the very least he could do was do it face to face. So that was how he found himself slamming into the very same girl who had claimed to be the boy´s sister shortly after.  
  
It was pure luck the girl didn´t slam into Eames instead. She´d forgotten to lock the car and Goren went ahead first while she turned back to do so. The girl was no taller than Eames, but she came running at full speed, she slammed into Goren without even knowing it and even though he was only pushed back, the girl managed to slam her head into his chin, resulting in Goren biting his lip. It was only after Eames pointed it out that he even noticed. He was too amazed, down on the floor was the very girl he was trying to track down. She had been bounced back to the floor by Goren, she hit the back of her head and looked as if she was seeing stars. Behind her, came Agent Scully, bursting out of the door leading to the stairs. They both looked exhausted, but the girl looked beaten, especially after she looked up at Goren and recognized him. She was breathing heavily, but she still managed to curse the moment she chose that door and not the one next to it.  
  
The girl was helped to her feet by Eames. As soon as she was up she pulled her arm out of Eames´. She rubbed her forhead and cursed some more. As soon as she caught Goren´s eye, she smiled and looked down at the floor, "Sorry." She muttered. Before he could get a word out, Eames noticed Goren´s bleeding lip and Agent Scully caught up to them. Scully quickly took the girl´s arm but before she could speak, Eames started questioning the girl.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting a little exercise." Answered the girl.  
  
"Really? I thought maybe you were visiting your "brother".  
  
The girl´s eyes opened wide for a moment, she got control over herself quickly though and shrugged her shoulders, she turned to Scully, "And who are you supposed to be?"  
  
Scully did not enjoy anyone taking that tone of voice with her. She took out her handcuffs, put them on the girl and started escorting her out the door, "FBI."  
  
Goren hung back while he checked to see how much his lip was bleeding. It was pretty bad. He wiped some of the blood of with a kleenex he found in his pocket and followed Scully. Eames had already caught up with her and was arguing that it was their case and they should take the girl in themselves. Scully wanted to know why she was so interested in the girl. Goren was coming up to them to clear the whole thing up when the girl spoke up to no one in particular.  
  
"They know me." She said, Scully turned to look at her, the girl eyed Eames and continued, "Well not socially of course. I spoke to them a while back about Sean." She said his name quietly, as if still trying to keep something hidden from them.  
  
Scully understood almost immediately, "The sister." The girl only nodded in agreement. Scully took a deep breath and told Eames to go ahead and take her, "I need to find Mulder first anyway."  
  
After that she walked away. Goren came up to Eames and took hold of the girl´s arm just in time to hear her mutter under her breath, "Take all the time you need Agent."  
  
--  
  
It wasn´t like she was given any choice. She didn´t want to be this way, she never had, she was simply born with it. She use to lay awake all night, first in that little bed in the orphanage where she was put, then in her big bed after she was adopted, wondering what she could of possibly done wrong to deserve such punishment. All that changed seven years ago when she met Sean. He treated her like a normal human being, he wasn´t even afraid to touch her, he said it made him feel alive. Her life changed so much, she was happy now, of course she still lay awake at night, but now she wondered with childlike curiosity how many factors had to come to be for her to be the end result.  
  
This was exactly what occupied her thoughts as she was driven back to police headquarters where she would no doubt be put in the same tiny, gray and ugly room she was put before, only this time she didn´t want to be there. She was pulled out of her musings when Det. Goren opened the back door and escorted her out. His lip was still bleeding, but it wasn´t as if he would die from it, it wasn´t like she cared she had her own problems to worry about. Sean. Kaia. Her head was sore and it ached just thinking about what would happen if they decided she had done something. Which she hadn´t.  
  
She was led into the elevator and sat down on an incredibly uncomfortable chair while Det. Goren went to take a proper look at his lip and Det. Eames started a file on her. She looked around, people where talking on the phone, scribbling notes and talking amongst themselves. Everyone going about their own normal lives, not realizing they had a full grown and female none-the-less, healer sitting right there, arrester for a crime that never happened. She felt a sharp poke, she turned and saw Eames´ pen sticking at her arm, she did not look pleased.  
  
"Full name." She said, she was done with formalities. It was one thing the FBI came and took over, but this girl had decieved them and now it looked bad, very bad.  
  
"Katya." She said. She tried to smile but Eames wasn´t even looking at her as she typed.  
  
"Full name."she repeated. Katya stared at her for a moment, thinking, then she took a deep breath.  
  
"Hovens." She sighed and looked down.  
  
Eames was not in the mood for this. She turned to look at the girl, not believing she was still trying to convince them she was related to the boy. They knew his name now that they´d found his grandparents and all, and they also knew he had no sister. She narrowed her eyes on her and was about to say something when Goren, came back and interrupted.  
  
"If you´re not the sister that only leaved a limited number of positions with which you could claim that name, " he counted them off with his fingers, "mother," he looked her up and down and smiled, "some sort of cousin or aunt," he leaned forward on his desk coming closer to the girl, "or wife."  
  
Katya looked up as he mentioned the last. Goren knew he had her, she cleared her throat, "I´m...I...didn´t do anything."  
  
She was no sooner done with that statement that she was put into the little interrogation room. Goren led her there, but once she was there he dissapeared, Eames stood leaning on the door frame, following her every move. Katya walked up to the two way mirror and looked up. Two men, she narrowed her eyes, then she whispered, "The lawyer and the boss." Behind the mirror, both men jumped back a little, how could she have of known?  
  
Katya smiled and sat down. At least she wasn´t handcuffed. She began humming a song, but she had only started when Det. Goren came back, with two more people at his heels. One man and one woman, the one who had handcuffed her, FBI. Det. Goren dropped a file Katya knew must have all of the details on Sean´s "case" and, without looking her way, he pointed to the two other people, "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully. FBI." He took a deep breath, sat down and opened the file, "So Katya.tell us about Sean."  
  
--  
  
For the next three hours, Goren and Eames racked their brains out trying to break the girl. She never even blinked, she was always one step ahead of them, and sometimes even two. Mulder had to admit he was impressed, he wasn´t the one being questoined and he felt a bit intimidated by Goren. He and Scully had taked to stand in opposite corners, they didn´t speak and they didn´t move, they both knew that they had to seem the more threatening of the two pairs, after all, FBI carried more weight with suspects than Detective. Still, Mulder was worried, this girl didn´ really seem very stressed, in fact, it was Goren and Eames who where starting to crack.  
  
Mulder took a deep breath and re focused on what was being said, "You would never have of gotten to me if the news hadn´t covered it. You know why? I didn´t do anything wrong."  
  
"Maybe...but then why did you run from Agent Scully at the hospital? You couldn´t possibly have of known who she was." Goren said. He was sitting on the table now, the file long forgotten. When Katya didn´t answer Goren went on, "I mean, people don´t just run. If I had been you I would of confronted her, she had no right to be in that room! But you didn´t....maybe...maybe it was because you´re afraid of being caught."  
  
"Caught for what?"  
  
Goren shrugged his shoulders slightly and said nothing. He was going to keep insisting on the point. Katya knew this, she´d had enough of this. She stood up and faced Goren. He didn´t move, "Fine." She said, "Three hours of sitting here with you four morons is enough for me thanks. You wanna know what I did? Fine. But I warn you, he´s the only one that´ll buy it." She pointed at Mulder. Mulder took a step forward, maybe this was a justifiable xfile after all.  
  
She took a deep breath and cracked her neck, then, she made her move. She took hold of both Goren´s hands with her right hand and put her left hand over his lip, she pushed him back on the table. It happened so fast no one had time to react. Goren tried to get free but somehow she had him pinned down, he could barely move. Eames tried to grab her but before she could reach her she was thrown aside. Scully attempted the same and she also feel back, Mulder´s eyes grew wide and he didn´t dare move. The whole thing lasted about ten seconds, but it was the longes ten seconds any of them had ever lived. Then, as quickly as she grabben on, she let go. Goren got up and grabbed her, he was really pissed.  
  
He pulled her against a wall and then suddenly stopped. Her lip was bleeding, and then it stopped, and began to scar. She pushed him back, a great feat since Goren was twice her size. At that same moment a lot more officers stormed into the room and grabbed the girl, handcuffed her and threw her on the floor, she didn´t resist. Eames was helped up by Goren. Scully was the first to notice what she´d done.  
  
She stared at Goren´s face, still down on the floor, "Oh my God." She whispered. Everyone turned to see what was so fascinating on the detective´s face. Mulder came right up to him, almost to close for Goren´s comfort.  
  
"Your lip," he said, "she healed it."  
  
Goren put his hand up to where it had been previously cut. They were right, it was gone. He turned to face her and she smiled, "Magic fingers, Bobby." Goren stared at her, he never told her his first name. 


	3. To tell or not to tell?

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own ´em, wish I did but I don´t. No I don´t mean to break any laws or anything by doing this so please, please spare the life of a poor and struggling would-be author.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is a crossover between CI and Xfiles. Weird I know, but, the story just kinda popped in my head until it had to come out, so please bear with me. Any comments, good, bad or the unknown shade of grey in the middle would be appreciated, if you like you can send them to loshat_4@yahoo.com. The only thing I ask is to please be nice, no need to go ´round name calling and all. Oh and, keep in mind I´m not even from an english speaking country so any grammatical mistakes and such are ones I truly missed (because I check and re-check my work, I promise). Ok enough about me. Thanks for reading.  
  
------------  
  
If it was possible, the dark room was getting darker. Scully blinked furiously against the nothingness, everything hurt, but especially her right knee. She was afraid to even touch it, she figured everything in there had to be broken. She breathed deep, trying to will the pain to go away. Katya had come up to her a few hours before, and despite the fact that she didn´t believe the girl, it had stopped hurting, at least for a while. Katya´s words echoed through her head, "A quick fix. Magic tylenol or something...should last for maybe four hours." If she was right, they´d already been there at least six. Eames had given up banging on the door a while ago, but Scully could still hear her breathing. It came in short gasps, she was hurt too, although not nearly as bad.  
  
Before they had been put inside this room, they had been dragged for quite a while inside the car, blindfolded and handcuffed. Katya protested, even tried attacking their captors, but they had cooly pointed a gun at Eames and she had immediately calmed down and gotten in the car. After that they where brought to a very large property, the blindfold came off so they where able to see. Katya had explained that was where she had grown up, it was enourmous, she had never been sure how much of the land her parents owned. It was quite a bit, since it took them another half an hour of driving through dirt roads to reach a small house and a barn, where they where pushed out. Their handcuffes where taked off too.  
  
Under any other circumstances the landscape would of seemed beautiful. Nothing but green grass and patches of trees here and there, all fenced in perfectly kept white picket fences. Horses roamed all over, and a few people worked around here and there, riding the horses, cleaning them, repairing the roof of the barn. It was all very picturesque. Scully had stopped to look around, and then she felt a sharp stab on the back, it was the barrel of her gun, she was being urged onward. They walked for what seemed like an eternity, but Katya explained it must have been no more than forty mintues, they where taking the only road up to her grandmother´s house.  
  
Their captors ocassionally spoke to Katya, making fun of her and taunting her. The worst one was a boy named Tom, he seemed no older than 24. He liked to come up close to Katya and ask her about Sean. She even turned on him once but Scully was hit on the shoulder with her gun and Katya backed off. She took to ignoring Tom and talking to Eames and Scully. She talked nonstop all the way to the house, about her childhood, how she´d learned to ride and how she´d worked for a woman with horses for three years after she´d left with Sean. It made the situation a little more bearable actually.  
  
When they reached the house, Scully noticed there where about fifteen people waiting on the porch. It was a very small house, clearly only one person lived in it, there where four windows, one looked into the kitchen, another to a small room that seemed designed to hold junk, and the other two had curtains over them. Katya explained it was the bedroom. She apparently wanted to say more when a tall man with blond hair and grey eyes came up to Katya. He took her arm and pulled her away. Scully and Eames found themselves with their guns pointed at their heads. Katya tried to get free, but she couldn´t.  
  
The man threw her at the door, "Heal." He told her. She turned and faced him, she obviously was not going to, "Heal!" the man repeated. He did not look very pleased, Scully heard her gun being cocked, "It´s the only thing you´re good for girl. The only thing you can do! Everything else is worthless. Heal!"  
  
Katya turned to the door and touched it softly, "She´s dying. She´s lived long enough. I won´t."  
  
The man laughed, he walked up to Scully and pushed the gun away from her head. He pushed her forward, towards a man holding a broom, "Heal!" He repeated, when Katya didn´t move, Scully felt the broomstick connect with her right knee. She heard and felt something shatter inside, she fell to the floor. Eames was brought next to her. Katya stared at the man, hate pouring out of every pore, she spit in his direction then turned and went inside.  
  
A few minutes later she came back out. She looked sick, her skin had taken a greyish tone and she was sweating. She couldn´t breath properly but she didn´t stop and she shoved aside anyone who tried to help. She went right up to the man and pushed him aside. She dropped down on her knees and faced Scully. It took her a few minutes but she suddenly began to look better, even the sweat dried. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was breathing normally. She looked down at Scully´s knee, it was obviously broken in more than one place. She put her hands on it and closed her eyes.  
  
Scully, who´d been in nearly unbearable pain, suddenly began to feel warm, her entire leg went numb, she thought she began to feel something else when the man stooped down and whispered in Katya´s ear, "You would heal a stranger but not your own blood." She didn´t answer, but opened her eyes and concentrated even harder. The man started to get up, but before he did he whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widended, and she stopped.  
  
Scully didn´t hear what the man had whispered in her ear, but it was probably another threat. Katya looked Scully in her eyes, "Sorry.",she mouthed. She turned and stood, facing the man. He laughed, and almost at the same moment, Eames was struck. Not on the back of the knee, but on the left hand side. She fell to the ground, Scully looked up at the man with the broomstick, and he threatened to hit her again. She looked down. Eames tried to get up, but couldn´t. Katya didn´t even think about it, she threw herself on the man with the broomstick. She knocked him down and overpowered him, she took the broom away from him and broke it in too, then she jumped on him and started punching him. It took five people to get her away from him. They threw Katya down next to Eames and Scully, someone kicked her in the stomach. Scully tried to object but before she could they where all picked up and dragged away.  
  
It wasn´t far where they took them. Scully was half carried, half dragged to a round structure which stood only about one meter of the ground. Scully noticed that what actually stood out where windows, a door on the floor was opened and they where taken downstairs. At the end of the stairs, there was another door, it was opened and they where all pushed inside. The door was closed and the room went almost completely dark. The only light came through the dirty windows at the top of the room, which stood about ten meters high. Scully had to sit down, she couldn´t stand. Eames started knocking on the door furiously, having recovered from being hit, but still having difficulty breathing. Katya paced the room, being careful not to trip over Scully, or disturb Eames. Katya sighed loudly after a while, she was getting exasperated. There was no room for any other thought, she had to leave, she had to get to Sean, and Kaia.  
  
--  
  
It took a while to calm everyone down after the girl jumped Goren. Mulder had started babbling excitedly, while Scully argued against every point he made. Eames simply wanted that girl arrested, at least for attacking a detective, and Goren was truly at a loss for words. He sat at his desk, staring into nothingness, there had to be a perfectly logical and normal explanation for what had happened, but his mind was unusually empty. In fact the only one with theories was Agent Mulder.  
  
Mulder couldn´t think fast enough for all the possibilities. This girl, whatever she was...it was extraordinary. Mulder had several theories, but now that he had actually seen it, he realized it had to be something a lot more complicated. He´d figured the girl had to be some sort of phsycic, or that she had some sort of ability to direct a person´s energy but now...Mulder dismissed Scully´s arguing. He really needed to think this through and get everything in order. He needed to track down the girl´s family, he needed to talk to Sean Hoven´s grandparents. He needed answers. Scully was in the middle of yet another objection when he suddenly got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Mulder!" he stopped. He knew better than to ignore that tone of voice. He turned, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the hospital. I need to talk to Sean Hoven´s grandparents, I think they know more than they´re letting on." He stood there, expecting Scully to get up and follow him. She didn´t. Instead, Det. Eames spoke.  
  
"Wait! If Mr. and Mrs. Hovens know something then we should be there too. I still fail to see a crime other than a detective being jumped, and that hardly falls into FBI jurisdiction."  
  
"Well we can´t all go. Someone needs to stay here and try to talk to the girl again." Interjected Scully.  
  
"I´m done talking to that girl. Feel free to stay if you like." Eames said, getting her jacket. Goren was still silent and staring into space.  
  
"How will you explain what happened in that interrogation room? You don´t believe the girl is some sort of phsycic, what will you do?" Mulder didn´t mean for it to sound as if Det. Eames knew nothing, but she didn´t believe and Mulder knew he was right. Eames simply ignored him, she kept on walking, Goren stood to follow. Scully threw Mulder a look and ran after them.  
  
They went down the stairs so Scully caught up with Eames in the lobby. She called to her, she stopped and turned around, as did Goren. Scully waited until she was sure Mulder hadn´t followed, "Look, I know Mulder´s theories aren´t very believable, but I do think he has a point." She was quick to continue before Eames could say something back, "I think one of us should go to the hospital and the other stay here. I´m a medical doctor and I´d like to try to get a proper look at Sean Hoven´s medical records."  
  
Goren turned to Eames, it took them a second to decide who would go where. Finally, Goren and Scully took off to the hospital while Eames headed back upstairs. When she got back she found Agent Mulder already talking to Carver, it did not look like a particularly friendly conversation. As she got closer, she quickly learned why.  
  
"Supposed phsycic abilities is not propable cause and in any case, we don´t need a warrant, as soon as she attacked Det. Goren we have enough for an arrest. A proper investigation will begin and then..."  
  
Mulder interrupted Carver before he had time to make his point, something which Carver did not appreciate,"I don´t think you should do anything to her. I don´t think she committed any crime other than the mistake of showing her nature."  
  
"That was a mistake allright, it´s gonna land her in jail." Said Eames, Mulder looked confused, but it was only for a second. He turned back to Carver and continued.  
  
"Look, I think she was telling the truth about one thing, she didn´t do anything to Sean. Nothing wrong anyway. I just need a warrant, I need to find out about her and I also think the key to that is in Sean Hovens."  
  
"How will getting a warrant for a girl with no address and no records of any kind help prove...whatever it is you want to prove?" Carver was starting to loose his patience.  
  
"Look, I think Det. Goren was right about one thing, she must be married to Sean Hovens. When I talked to his granparents down at the hospital, they told me Sean lives with them, this means so does Katya. If you get a warrant to search her home, you also search Sean´s, it might even be enough to get us Sean´s medical records."  
  
Carver sighed. He didn´t agree with this. It was too much of a long shot and he wasn´t even sure if it was a good enough reason to even think about a warrant. He looked over at Eames, expecting to get some support. Instead he found Eames, thinking over what Agent Mulder had just said. In the end, they convinced him to at least try to get a warrant. Eames had seen some of the point of Agent Mulder, Carver just didn´t understand it, Goren was bad enough, he didn´t need this guy too.  
  
--  
  
Katya was thrown into a cell and left there alone. She found it a little curious that there where no other people there, but she was also grateful, it gave her more freedom to think about what she was going to do now. She couldn´t believe what she´d just done, she touched her lip, it hurt. She knew there was nothing there anymore but it still hurt, she wished she knew why that happened. She sat down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
She figured they would be charging her with something soon enough. That meant she had to get one phone call. That was better than nothing, she thought. Still she was worried, what if these people started poking around in her past, it wouldn´t be long before they found out about her and her "parents". She was thinking about this when suddenly something crept inside her mind and made her sit up straight, what if they not only found her parents, but contacted them as well. She couldn´t believe she´d been so stupid! She knew she should of jumped the FBI guy, at least he would of believed her, then she wouldn´t be facing an arrest. She started pacing the cell, what if Sean never woke up? What if her parents came and got her, she pushed that thought aside. She would rather spend the rest of her life in jail instead of going back there.  
  
Katya suddenly realized she had only one chance of getting out of this whole mess. She had to show them, had to prove to them what she was and why she was hiding. She knew they´d start to find some things once they spoke to Sean´s grandparents, that was a start. They´d probably talk to her again, then she could thell them everything. The problem was that they wouldn´t believe Katya, no one ever had. She dropped back to the floor and hit the back of her head against the wall and she realized it was hopeless. No one in their right minds would believe her, she knew she certainly wouldn´t.  
  
"Maybe this wasn´t such a good idea after all." She said. She looked out to the rest of the room. It wasn´t very big, beyond the bars there stood a few computers. All of them where off, to the right of the computers was the door leading outside, where no doubt Det. Eames was plotting her demise. She almost shuddered when she thought about it, they might of both been about the same size, but Katya knew that Eames could probably do a lot more harm than it seemed. She thought about this for a minute, she´d gotten a feeling about them, all four of them. It was so strange, so much pain, so many things gone wrong in their lives, and yet it had all worked out for the better she supposed. She smiled at that, maybe one day she´d look back on all of this and realize that all of her misfortunes had in the end been for something. She kept that thought in her head, and was still smiling when Agent Mulder came in, followed by Det. Eames.  
  
"It doesn´t seem the most appropiate time to be smiling." Said Eames. Katya looked up, she hadn´t heard them coming. She dropped the smile and stood, she didn´t move forward, she didn´t want to upset the woman more than she was already. They stood in silence for a few seconds until Agent Mulder cleared his throat. Katya tore her gaze away from Eames and looked at him, it was the first time she heard him speak.  
  
"Look Katya where here to try and help you." He pulled up a chair and sat down, "We know why you did what you did to Det. Goren. You were trying to prove something to us, what you can do. We know you never meant to harm him."  
  
Eames barely stiffled a laugh. She rolled her eyes and started pacing the room. Katya came close to the bars, she sat on the edge of the bed closest to them. Mulder waited, but neither of the women spoke so he continued, "Look, you´re not technically under arrest here, yet. My partner and Det. Goren have gone to talk to Sean Hoven´s grandparents, it would really help if you could clear some things up, like for example the accident that landed Sean in the hospital."  
  
"The accident didn´t land him anywhere, it would of seen him end up in the morgue though." Katya stared at her shoes, she didn´t want to look into their faces when they didn´t believe her, when she lost her last chance to be rid of the mess she´d gotten herself into. "It was late...we were coming back from dinner. It was a big night, doesn´t matter why, but, when we were heading back to the house...the road up there, it´s a little road it doesn´t even have any lights or anything. Anyway...I guess, there was something in the road coming out of a curve. Sean´s grandfather was driving...he slammed on the breaks and swirved, hit a tree..." She stopped as the memories came flooding back. It had been so dark, she could barely see. She´d been slammed against the dashboard, she remembered bleeding from a cut on her forhead, getting out of the car, dragging Sean to the side of the road, walking back to find a phone because none of their cellphones where working. She remembered Kaia...She straightened up, she had to tell them the whole truth, or as close to it as she was willing to risk.  
  
She finished telling them about the accident, or parts of it anyway. When she was done she stayed quiet. After a few minutes of silence she took the hint and continued. Eames was still pacing the room, although paying very close attention to her, and Agent Mulder was still sitting down, looking straight at her, he seemed to believe everything she was saying. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "After I got to a phone I called an ambulance. I knew I had no time to go back to the car before help got there so I waited until I saw them pass and then I went to the closest hospital. I got there a little after Sean and his grandparents had, they still had their wallets with them but Sean had forgotten his. I...I...asked that his records be kept as secret as possible...I spoke to his grandfather early the next morning and we decided to put him in private care. I wasn´t counting on an actual cop having to look over the accident, but when I found a message at the house I panicked...I...didn´t know what to do. Then I saw it on the news and I knew I had to come in and talk to you...I mean, I just thought maybe you´d drop it after I explained everything. I admit my story sucked but I figured you looked fairly decent so I gave it a shot. I was kinda hoping you´d see nothing to it and leave it at that."  
  
Katya leaned back on the bed and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again, Eames had stopped pacing and was standing behind Mulder, arms crossed, her expression still one of disbelief. She was about to ask Katya why she had run from Agent Scully if she was so innocent when Agent Mulder suddenly blurted out, "Where was Sean sitting in the car?"  
  
Katya looked back down at her shoes and bit her lower lip, "Why?"  
  
"Well, you said he was thrown out the windshield, but you said you where in the passenger side and Sean´s grandfather was driving. Where was he sitting?"  
  
"In the middle seat in the back. That´s why he was thrown out, he wasn´t wearing a seatbelt either," her voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "he always sat in the middle."  
  
Mulder was confused, and so was Eames. Why would Sean be sitting in the middle if there where only four people in the car? He should have been sitting behind the passenger or driver. Mulder was about to ask, but this time Eames beat him to it, "Why was he sitting in the middle?"  
  
Katya didn´t look up, and she didn´t answer either. Eames walked closer to her and dropped her arms to the sides, "Was he sitting there because there was a fifth person in the car?"  
  
Katya still didn´t answer, she simply didn´t react. Both Eames and Mulder knew they had her. Someone else was in that car, someone who had never made it to the hospital, and someone everyone involved had neglected to mention. Neither Mulder nor Eames where able to continue their questions. A voice came from the door before they could. 


	4. Truth and skeptics

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own ´em, wish I did but I don´t. No I don´t mean to break any laws or anything by doing this so please, please spare the life of a poor and struggling would-be author.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is a crossover between CI and Xfiles. Weird I know, but, the story just kinda popped in my head until it had to come out, so please bear with me. Any comments, good, bad or the unknown shade of grey in the middle would be appreciated, if you like you can send them to loshat_4@yahoo.com. The only thing I ask is to please be nice, no need to go ´round name calling and all. Oh and, keep in mind I´m not even from an english speaking country so any grammatical mistakes and such are ones I truly missed (because I check and re-check my work, I promise). Ok enough about me. Thanks for reading.  
  
-------------------  
  
"That´s the key isn´t it? The key to this whole mess..." Mulder and Eames turned, it was Goren. Eames took a look at her watch, they´d been there for nearly and hour already. Scully came in right behind Goren, she was carrying some papers, Goren acknowledged neither Mulder nor Scully, and turned only breifly towards Eames before continuing, "the fifth person...the one you where never goind to tell us about. Someone so important, that you can´t afford to have involved."  
  
Scully pulled a single piece of paper out of the top of the bunch she was carrying. She handed it to Goren and he held it up to Katya, "Funny..it took us only.twenty minutes? To find this. After all the hours spent on you, twenty minutes and one phone call. You should cover your tracks better next time." Goren pulled the paper back and handed it to Eames. She looked at it at stared at Katya. Mulder looked to Scully.  
  
"It´s a birth certificate." Scully explained, "For a girl, born to Katya and Sean Hovens, almost six years ago. Sean´s grandparents say that´s who they´re all protecting. They say if Katya´s family finds out where she is they could take her."  
  
"They´re not my family." Katya said. She looked up at Scully and began pacing the room, speaking quickly, "They´re not my family I was adopted I..I have no family. Sean, he´s my family and his grandparents and our daughter, Kaia. The people who raised me are not my family, not by a longshot. They are nothing but bloodsucking opportunists...and I can´t afford to go back with them, and they must not find Kaia, she´s all I have left now...I can´t loose her too."  
  
Mulder leaned back on the chair and Eames walked to the door and leaned against it. No one spoke. Goren was looking down at the floor, apparently fascinated. He shuffled his feet and put his hands in his pockets. He suddenly looked up and went near the girl, he found her eyes and stared right at her, then started pacing the room. "Is this why you ran away? What was it? Did...Sean, did he treat you better than they did? Did he treat you like a human being?"  
  
Katya stared at Goren, she knew his questions where not intended to make her relax. He really did believe that she had done something to Sean. She cursed at herself for being so irrational and jumping at Goren. She stayed silent, Goren took that as a sign to continue, "Well if he was so wonderful then what happened?.If your new found life was so much better...", he trailed off. He stopped and went back to her, "it wasn´t so wonderful was it? Sean´s grandparents told us he moved in with you when you first found out you where pregnant. He tried to make it work there but he couldn´t. What was it? Was your family mean to him? Did they ignore him? You?...Your daughter?", he smiled a little and continued, he really thought this was it. Maybe he couldn´t explain what had happened to Sean to get him into his current state, but he had a very good theory as to who made it happen and Det. Goren was hardly ever wrong, "So you did what? Pack up your bags and hit the road? But you couldn´t could you...no. You had to move in with Sean. What did it bother you that it was a nice family, so close to the perfection you never even knew. You hated it, right? I mean who wouldn´t? After growing up in such a lousy home, to find out that most people where happy. I think it made you sick. I think you hated it enough to try to end it all for them! The car crash...taking the girl from the accident...hiding. But you couldn´t stop there could you? No...you had...no you needed more, so you decided to front the bill for Sean´s care. His entire family is torn apart, he might never recover. You thought you´d found the perfect guy, until you realized he was happy and you where miserable, and he had no right to be happy! You simply..." he cut off midsentence and shrugged. He went to lean against a wall, Mulder looked at him, he seemed so sure of himself, but Mulder wondered if that was the truth. Maybe it was, and this was no xfile after all, but he just felt there was so much more about this whole thing.  
  
Katya had suddenly stood up. Fire and hatred shot through her eyes. She stared intently at Goren, as if she could destroy him by simply staring at him. How dare he! He actually thought...she could barely breath she was infuriated. She hated him, all she wanted to do was to...she looked at him and saw her own father. A hateful and dissmissive man who got off on making everyone else feel miserable. Before she even realized what she was doing she was screaming back at him, "You think you know me! Oh right! Mommy went crazy and daddy ran away, and from all of that the great Goren came forth and now he rules the world! You think your miserable life gives you the right to pass judgment on others! It doesn´t and you know what? You´re wrong. Sean and I left that place because they refused to acknowledge him and my daughter, they even tried to marry me off to some other guy! I was happy with them...you...you think because your mother was absent minded and your father gone you had it hard? I was locked in basements and closets because I refused to do as I was told, my brother was beaten every night until I agreed to do what I was there for! I was never let out, and I got to watch my little cousin die because they wouldn´t let me help her! I was 10, and she was 3, and all I did was sneak out to play! They beat her till she was to far gone, and then...then they didn´t let me help her, instead they took me to my "father", to heal his fracture hand which he´d gotten while beating a little girl to a pulp! I´m sorry Detective but you are so far off. You measure everyone according to your pathetic past and your pathetic existance now! Well, not everyone had it as peachy as you. At least you got to leave!"  
  
Goren was in shock, as was Eames. Mulder and Scully suddenly felt incredibly awkward in the room, as if they didn´t belong. Goren only stared back, trying to seem as if what she´d just said didn´t affect him. Eames wanted to kill Katya, but she was beyond caring anymore. Mulder was about to speak but she suddenly turned on him as well, "What?", she said, "Aliens not good enough for you? You´re all a pathetic lot. Cop daddy´s girl, poor army brat child, deadbeat dad and oh! My favorite.little sister gone missing! I am so sorry...you must´ve suffered so much! And now you think that what? You´re right? I was there and I don´t know what happened right? I don´t know what I´m doing I´m just...a perp behind bars?" She smiled, a cold and almost evil smile, her voice dropped to a whisper and yet they still heard her perfectly well, "Well, you have me...oh please let me not intrude with your theories with something like the truth!"  
  
After that she didn´t speak again. She turned her back and stared at the wall. Scully thought she heard her crying, but she couldn´t be sure. She was shocked still. It was almost as if she had felt Katya´s anger actually hitting her, if someone had asked her, she wouldn´t of remembered what had been said, only that she had felt...she shook her head slightly. That was impossible, you couldn´t throw your emotions at someone as if they where stones. She decided to keep this out of any conversation or report having to do with the case, but she couldn´t help but feel a little better as she looked around and saw that the other three people in the room looked just like Scully felt. She wasn´t quite sure how much time had gone by before anyone spoke again, it was Mulder.  
  
"How did you know about our past?"  
  
Katya didn´t turn but she simply shrugged her shoulders. Everyone seemed pulled out of their minds at Mulder´s question. Eames spoke up next, "Did you look it up in a computer? Where you playing us?" She straightened up but did not go near Katya. Katya took a deep breath and sighed, she turned around and faced them. She went near the bars and pointing at each in turne she began speaking.  
  
She pointed at Mulder, "Samantha."  
  
She pointed at Scully, "Melissa."  
  
She pointed at Goren, "You where seven when it happened, eleven when your father left."  
  
She looked at Eames, "You despised the thought of being a cop when you where a girl."  
  
She went around again, pointing in the same order, "Sister...two brothers one sister...no one...you´re the most normal of the whole bunch." Her finger stayed on Eames and she smiled. Mulder suddenly got up, his eyes lit up.  
  
"You read our minds?" He asked. He came close to Katya, whose anger was quickly replaced by annoyance at Mulder´s apparent thick headedness.  
  
"No. For someone to read a mind, the subject would have to be thinking of something. Besides...minds are not books, Fox. You can´t just...read them." She smiled and crossed her arms, as if that explained everything, no one reacted except Mulder, he did not appreciate being called by his first name, especially by a girl who wasn´t supposed to know it. She rolled her eyes and continued, "You know shamans? Witches? Warlocks? Priests?...sometimes those people have amazing healing powers right? I mean Christ himself could heal by mearly touching someone." She shrugged and sat back down. If this was the way it was going to be, then she wasn´t about to connect all the dots for them.  
  
Eames tried not to laugh, as did Goren. Mulder stared at her, thinking, trying to remember something, Scully said nothing. It wasn´t that she believed the girl, but if there was anything she had learned from working on the xfiles, it was that getting all the facts counted. Even the facts from the apparently insane suspect. Scully was about to ask the girl something when Mulder suddenly looked back at her, Scully knew from the look on his face, that he had come up with something he thought was solid.  
  
"A healer." Scully seemed to be thinking but came up with nothing, Mulder continued, "I have a file. From Ireland, somewhere in the eighties. It has to do with some sort of cult that had formed around individuals they called healers."  
  
It took Scully another second or two but she finally remembered. It was an xfile, from 1985 if she wasn´t mistaken. She walked closer to Mulder, "I remember. The members of this cult claimed that few individuals among them where what they called "healers", they could cure anyone of anything, or so they claimed...as I recall, there was hardly enough evidence for the xfile to exist."  
  
Goren turned to look at Scully. There was evidence for these kinds of things? He walked toward the two agents, Mulder didn´t look at him, and neither did Scully for a moment. He suddenly felt like he was intruding, but he didn´t move back, "You have a file on this?"  
  
Scully turned to him and Eames, who was not very pleased to be included in this conversation, "Yes we do. But it´s just a file, the FBI mainstream is the one who handled the case itself."  
  
This was enough to interest Goren, "There was a case?"  
  
"Yes. I don´t remember the specifics very well but it had to do with kidnapping and abuse of some children. There was a girl who was american, she died during the investigation." Scully looked to Mulder, he was the one who actually knew all of the files by heart, he took his opportunity and got up. None of them where paying much attention to Katya, who was staring wide eyed in the general direction of the agents, there where others like her?  
  
Since no one noticed Katya, Mulder continued explaining, "Yeah, something.the children where all adopted, there where only four. The american girl, was kidnapped actually that´s how the case got started. When they found out about they cult they found that the children were treated like objects more than people. They had no rights, and no one withing the cult believe they had any use for anything other than healing. They where assigned to a couple who pretended to be the parents to the outside world, but they where treated no better than any farm animal." He finished. That was all he remembered about the case, but it wasn´t all that he remembered from his xfile. He turned to Katya.  
  
"In the xfile I have...it mentioned these children received no education on how to heal, they simply did it. It also mentioned the possibility of them being some sort of short range telepaths or psychics." He crouched down and spoke to Katya, "You are one of them aren´t you?"  
  
Katya half smiled and nodded her head. Mulder continued, "Your daughter? Is she...?"  
  
"No. Thank God." She looked up at the ceiling, she seemed more calm but no one other than Mulder seemed prepared to trust her enough to come close.  
  
"Is that why you ran away? No one accepted Sean and when your daughter wasn´t like you they just cut them off?"  
  
"Something like that...they came in one day and took me. They wanted to..." She stopped to look for a friendlier word than the one which had been used on her, she didn´t so she continued, "breed me. They said healers where harder to come by now a days.there was a boy, Tom, his aunt was a healer. She died before I was there..." She trailed off and chanced a look at the people beyond the bars. What she saw was not very uplifting.  
  
Mulder had the look of a kid in a candy store, Scully looked skpetic, but was convinced something had happened which justified her attention and prescence, Goren and Eames looked unemotional and Katya couldn´t really read their expressions. She got the message when Goren turned away and walked out of the room, followed by Eames, neither of them bothered to look back at the agents, or the girl. 


	5. The accident

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own ´em, wish I did but I don´t. No I don´t mean to break any laws or anything by doing this so please, please spare the life of a poor and struggling would-be author.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: I´d just like to say thanks for the reviews and all. I´m going to be correcting the grammar mistakes on the other chapters soon so thanks for telling be about them. From now on I must ask for a little patience however cause college starts in a week and we all now how hectic life gets when that happens, still I´m trying my best to finish this before that happens. Thanks again and please keep reading and commenting!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eames decided that the fact that what little light they had had gone meant it was already night. This meant only two things to her, they had been there at least eight or nine hours and someone had to have of noticed their absence by now. She´d given up on banging on the door a while ago and had been silent ever since, it wasn´t easy since the dark was pressing on her, sometimes she even found it hard to breath, of course that was probably from being hit by a broomstick, she thought. She tried to take a deep breath but it hurt too much, the pain shooting up to her neck. She tried concentrating on something else, she could hear breathing, the person closest to her had to be Agent Scully, her breathing was calm and steady but she doubted the agent was asleep, unless she´d passed out. It wouldn´t be surprising.  
  
Eames couldn´t actually believe it when they first struck the FBI agent, but then she was hit herself and that made it so much more easier to come to terms with it. She´d been so angry she hadn´t even noticed the awful pain until much later, when she stopped hitting the door and sat down. She was getting really desperate, and desperate was not something that suited Alexandra Eames. She rubbed her eyes and leaned back, pressing her back against the wall. It was cool and damp, but Eames had stopped caring about dampness a long time ago, and it being cool felt good, it helped to keep her awake. The events of the day where starting to set in and her body was starting to give in. She felt herself nodding off, she couldn´t fall asleep, she had no excuse to do so, she had to stay awake. The three women had given up on conversation a while back, instead, Eames leaned her head back, and started replaying the entire case in her head.  
  
After Katya had been confronted by Goren, her outbreak and the sudden involvment of a cult in the case, Eames was just about ready to give up, hand the case to the fed´s and call it a day. Her partner had a different opinion. After the "little scene" in the cells, Goren was even more determined to prove his point. Eames understood it, she even applauded it to some degree, but she had to admit to herself that if an old case file existed which seemed to pertain to this new case, maybe they should just let the FBI take over. She never said it aloud, but it did come up as a fleeting thought for a second or two as she walked over to her desk, following Goren´s lead.  
  
Goren had been livid to say the least. It was actually a rarity to see Robert Goren so wound up. He simply sat down on his desk, turned the computer on and started typing furiously, Eames knew he was looking for something that could serve as a lead, or at least a start, as to his theory. Eames decided that she would take her chances with her partner, maybe Agent Mulder had a point with the whole cult thing, a very, very, very small one, but she knew Goren. She did not know Agent Mulder, and Goren was almost always right. Eames noticed neither of the agents followed them, she looked back, they where obviously arguing about something, but Eames was beyond the point of caring, as long as they did not get in her way. She sat down, picked up the phone and dialed the number to the hospital, she knew her partner was probably looking for some sort of records on the girl, Eames would do the same, when someone finally picked up, she started on the long search for any medical records on Katya Hovens.  
  
The search for Katya´s records took so long simply because there seemed to be no records to be found, which was certanly an oddity. No person could have no records, but both Eames and Goren started to slowly accept it as a possibility after what seemed like endless hours both on the phone and online. The only proof that she even existed seemed to be what they already had: a birth certificate of her daughter, a marriage certificate and the only other two things they could find on her, adoption papers and her chart from the night her daughter was born. There was no way they could be sure the adoption papers where hers, because the child mentioned there was Katalina Sonns, adopted by Peter and Margaret Sonns. However they found themselves unable to verify if Katalina was Katya because they found out that both Mr. and Mrs. Sonns had apparently vanished from the earth right after adopting the girl. It was still the closest thing to a lead, so they decided to take their chances and assume Katalina Sonns was now Katya Hovens.  
  
Eames had lost track of time, the last thing she really remembered was Agent Scully coming up to her and handing her her card, telling her she and Agent Mulder had to go over the old FBI file and that if anything happened to please call. Eames had watched Scully walk away wondering what a person like her was doing with someone like Mulder. Eames was about to call Agent Scully to see if they´d learned anything when Goren suddenly dropped whatever he´d been reading and leaned back on his chair. He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling for some time. Eames decided not to call the agents just yet, she reached over and took what her partner had been reading, it was the birthcertificate and medical chart of the night Kaia Hovens was born. Goren still didn´t move so Eames read them...again. It was the third time she did when Goren suddenly got up and leaned on his desk, then simply started talking.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Sonns, we know they dropped off the map as soon as they adopted Katya...that would explain why she had no records, why the first thing we know of her is the marriage certificate..we also know from Mr. and Mrs. Hovens that Sean and Katya moved into her family´s house when they first found out she was pregnant, and then they moved back in when their child was almost two years old. Since they lived with her family it´s safe to assume not many records would show up..when they moved to Mr. and Mrs. Hoven´s house...that still gives us about four years but there are no records on either Katya or their daughter...seems odd, a child that doesn´t get hurt? Or...sick?"  
  
Eames knew where Goren was going with this, she was already back on the phone before he could get a word out, "Maybe they had a private doctor. A friend of the family, one who conviniently kept no records on them."  
  
It didn´t take long to find him. Dr. Pierce, he´d been a friend of Margaret Sonns´ father. He hadn´t heard from the Sonns in nearly 13 years, but he hadn´t lost contact with their daughter Katya. He said Katya herself had never been brought to him, and that she never came after she left her parents home as a patient, he did however, say that she had brought him her daughter Kaia several times, for colds and fevers and such things. The way he said it, Eames knew he was lying, he knew more than he was letting on. It seemed to Goren and Eames they were finally getting a lead. The feeling of accomplishment was crushed when Dr. Pierce informed them that he couldn´t actually meet with them because he was leaving in the moring and would not be back for two weeks. It did not help matters when Goren´s phone rang and it was none other than Agent Mulder.  
  
The conversation didn´t take very long and all they found out was that Mulder and Scully had learned nothing that helped their investigation. Goren very briefly and very dryly told Agent Mulder what they´d found out, he didn´t really seem to even listen to him and Eames saw her partner roll his eyes more than once at the phone. She tried to hide a smile by looking down at her desk, she almost felt guilty for it, but then again, the irony was too good. If there was one thing Eames had learned in the last twelve hours was that Agent Mulder was insane, but no more than Goren, at a more dangerous and annoying level sure, but the similarities were there. At first she couldn´t really believe it, but it seemed to Eames that Agent Mulder was as dedicated to his job as Goren was to his. Her train of thought was interrupted as Goren slammed down the phone. He took a very deep breath and looked up at Eames.  
  
"They haven´t found anything..well nothing useful anyway." Eames simply looked back, he finally gave in and continued, "they checked their...file...they´re having difficulties carrying the whole "cult thing" to this case. They did do a little background checking on the girl, Katya, they could find no records either. Agent Mulder...", Eames caught the little tone in Goren´s voice as he said this, "thinks this is due to Katya´s ...nature." He didn´t continue after that, and Eames could take a hint. She figured that was right about the point where Goren slammed the phone. He said nothing more and she didn´t press it. She went back to her own desk and her own papers, Goren didn´t move for a while, Eames could feel him looking at her but knew that he was probably trying to figure the case out in his mind. After several minutes he finally looked back down at his own desk.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katya had been thrown into shock by the FBI agents. What was shocking was not the fact that there were other healers, she knew there were others, what she found so unbelievable was that there were other people in her situation. She had spent so many years in that awful place, sometimes the only thing that kept her going was that she had convinced herself that there couldn´t possibly be other people as evil as the ones she lived with. She didn´t know this had already happened, 1985...that was two years before she was adopted. She tried to remember if there was anything ever mentioned, anything they ever told her. She was considered just an object, one who had no right to even think, as a result she was usually not in the room for all the important conversations, but she had her sources. Her brother for one, plus she was always pretty good at hiding and sneaking out, she smiled a little. Hiding and sneaking out was what had led her to meet Sean.  
  
She looked out beyond the bars, Agent Mulder and Scully were long gone. They´d argued briefly but not loud enough for Katya to overhear, and she was tired of intruding on their minds. Such complicated minds, and besides, Katya hated having to do that, she felt it was something like what was done to her. She streched her neck a bit, catching a glimpse of Det. Eames´ back, she couldn´t quite see her partner. She regretted shouting those things at him, she didn´t really mean them. The detectives looked busy, Katya assumed they were looking for something on her. It wasn´t going to be easy, she never got sick, ever. She was never outside the property where she was raised, and she never went to any public or private school. She´d been home schooled, some of the finest teachers money could buy, maybe she was no better than an animal, but she needed to fool the outside world. She rolled her eyes, she could do nothing but be annoyed at this point.  
  
She still hadn´t been charged with anything, and yet she was apparently forgotten in that little cell. Katya thought it was just as well. She hadn´t been able to help Sean, she couldn´t help Kaia now, she could do nothing. The best she could hope for was Kaia would never be directly involved and Sean would eventually recover. She felt a sudden rush of desperation fill her as she realized what would probably happen. She would get sent to jail, or found by her "family" and be taken back. She should of left Sean alone, she shouldn´t of gone to see him, it was what they had agreed. Sean´s grandparents had kept up their part of the bargain and had not asked about him at the hospital, Katya had broken hers. She should of stayed away, found Kaia and hid with her, until it was safe. She cursed at herself, ever since the accident she seemed to only be able to make mistakes. She looked down at her hands, she remembered the accident...  
  
It had been late, they´d all been out celebrating, Sean and Katya, had been able to find a place to live. It had been four years since she had left her childhood home, they hadn´t been found but she figured they must of given up on her by now. She would of probably been replaced by now, another child. She still winced at the thought of that, but she couldn´t go back there, the best she could hope for was that the next child didn´t suffer as much as she had. She´d convinced herself they were reasonably safe and could afford to move out of Mr. and Mrs. Hoven´s very isolated home. Kaia would be able to go to normal school, she had already been enrolled and she couldn´t be happier about going. Sean had gotten a fairly decent job as had Katya. It all seemed so perfect that night.  
  
They´d gone out to dinner and come back late, near midnight. Mr. Hovens had been driving, he always did, but this time his wife decided to ride in the back, because Mr. Hovens wanted to talk to Katya about what they´d need and all that. Katya had nearly dismissed the man´s words, but she knew she shouldn´t, they had risked their lives when they took her and Kaia in afterall. Mr. Hovens was just getting to the part about how if anything suspicious happened, they should come back immediately, that there was no sense in taking any risks, when it happened. There was something on the road, maybe a dog or deer or something..Katya never saw what it was, all she knew was that she suddenly found herself smashed against the dashboard. The impact should of nearly killed her, but of course it didn´t, Katya didn´t get hurt so easily, it didn´t even really hurt, she just felt a bit dizzy, a small cut on her forhead was all the evidence she´d even been in an accident.  
  
The first thing she´d noticed was the smashed windshield. She streched her neck and saw Sean lying in front of the car. There was blood everywhere, and for a moment she panicked. She then remembered the rest of the people in the car. She looked behind her, the car had smashed against a tree on the driver´s side, Kaia was badly hurt, she had probably hit both the seat in front of her and the window which was smashed, glass had fallen over her, and she was not moving. Mr. and Mrs. Hovens were hurt, but not nearly as bad, they were both conscious. It was as if someone had turned a switch inside Katya´s head, she heard and felt nothing. She reached in the back and managed to get Kaia out, she carried her to the side of the road and then dragged Sean next to her. He was badly cut all over and he was barely awake. Katya went to help Mr. and Mrs. Hovens out of the car, once they were lying next to it she went back to Sean. He was still awake, but Kaia was barely breathing, with whatever strength he had left he´d only told Katya to take care of Kaia. It was then she realized she was faced with the most difficult decision of her life. Save Sean or save Kaia. It only took one look from Sean and Katya knew what she had to do. She laid her hands on Kaia and concentrated the hardest she ever had before in her life.  
  
It took about ten minutes, but suddenly Kaia opened her eyes, as if waking up after sleeping for a long time. She rubbed her eyes, but didn´t say anything. Katya had managed to heal even most of the cuts and bruises. She knew she had no time to waste after that, she turned to Sean and did the same. Only it didn´t work, Sean was already unconscious, already dying. Katya concentrated and concentrated, until her entire body hurt and she felt like she would pass out. She finally gave up, Sean was not waking up, she´d managed to help, she knew. With one last word of encouragment from Mr. Hovens, she took Kaia and ran back to find a phone. What little help she gave Sean might not be enough, she had to get an ambulance. Kaia still said nothing, she simply allowed herself to be carried. Katya felt exhausted, everything hurt and she couldn´t breath properly, but there was only one thought going through her head as she got closer and closer to the end of the desolate road, she couldn´t let Sean die. She had to get help.  
  
When she finally did, she realized she couldn´t go back before the ambulance got there, she couldn´t be placed in the accident, questions would start to come up. She did not need the attention, especially since she knew how well connected her former family was. She couldn´t let Kaia be involved either. She felt panic rising again, she needed to do something. Hide Kaia, that was the first step, then she had to see Sean and Mr. and Mrs. Hovens. It seemed like the start of a good plan. Just as the sirens of an ambulance had gone by she remembered she was already dialing the number of the only person she had ever known from the outside: Dr. Pierce. He could hide Kaia, he´d always been there before, and he´d never told anyone about her or someone would of already showed up to take Katya. She wasn´t entirely convinced she should trust him with something as important as the life of her daughter, but she felt like she had no choice.  
  
Dr. Pierce had agreed to take Kaia. He said he could take her to some friends he had, she would be safe there. Katya had sighed, feeling some of the panic leaving her body. She had given Dr. Pierce the adress she was at and he´d shown up ten minutes later, he gave Katya a ride to the closest hospital where they probably had taken Sean, and took Kaia. Sean and his grandparents had already been brought in. She briefly thanked Sean´s bad habit of never carrying a wallet, she gave his name but asked everything about him be kept secret. She must´ve of looked desperate because the nurses agreed without saying anything. Since Sean was still being looked at, she went to find his grandparents. It wasn´t as bad as it could´ve of been. Mr. Hovens had a broken leg and Mrs. Hovens was bleeding internally, she was already on her way to the OR. Katya had only minutes to talk to Mr. Hovens, they agreed she and Kaia would hide until everyone was fine, and that Mr. and Mrs. Hovens would not ask about Sean. She was done talking to Mr. Hovens when one of Sean´s nurses found Katya and asked her to come along.  
  
Sean was being moved up to ICU. The doctors had found nothing wrong with him but he was simply not awake. Once up on the ward they would run more tests, but it did not look good. He was in good health, not even a bruise from the accident, but he simply was not responding. Katya felt like the world was falling down on top of her, it was her fault. She hadn´t been able to help Sean, she´d only gone halfway there and had healed his body, but his mind was still lost somewhere. It was the first time that she cried that night. The nurse tried to comfort her, Katya only said she wanted Sean put in the Private Care Ward, a very expensive move, but she couldn´t afford to be found. She filled out the forms and left the hospital. After the shock of realizing what had happened, it was as if she´d gone numb. It was how she felt ever since. It was as if she couldn´t react to anything, all she could do was what she´d agreed.  
  
That was until she found the message from the NYPD on the answering machine, asking about the accident. She´d panicked and without even consulting Sean´s grandparents, she took off to the police station. She´d come up with the pretty inadequate story of being Sean´s sister on the way over, and she figured saying he´d disappeared six years ago might just fool them. She also knew that not giving them a name was a stupid move, but she didn´t know what else to do. It was the very next day that she started going to see Sean. She had called Dr. Pierce every day but he didn´t know much about Kaia except that she was fine, he told her he wasn´t going to contact his friends until absolutely necessary, and that she should do the same. She remembered simply standing beside Sean´s bed, staring at him, playing the accident over and over in her head. She´d gone through so much and they´d both risked everything and survived and now they found themselves torn appart by a random accident. She´d been thinking about that when Agent Scully first walked into Sean´s room. Katya had specified herself that no one was to visit Sean, she´d even had to sneak in, so she hid as soon as she heard the door.  
  
At first she wondered if it wasn´t someone who´d walked into the room by mistake, after all, the rooms didn´t have names, only initials. She still didn´t come out and then she saw Agent Scully start looking for Sean´s chart. It wasn´t there, it was never there. It was kept by the nurses, so that no one could see it except the approved people. When her cell phone rang, Katya new it was her only chance to get away. She didn´t stop to try and find out who this woman was, she only got one sense from her: she was looking for something, for someone. Katya panicked, she knew her adoptive parents were very well connected and had a lot of money to throw around. If they´d somehow found out about the accident, they could´ve send someone to find her, to take her. In retrospect she shouldn´t of moved, but at that moment she was alone, and if she was taken back, no one would ever know what had happened to her. She ran and thought she might have a chance of getting away when she reached the lobby, she still thought she would of, if Det. Goren´s body hadn´t gotten in the way of her escape.  
  
She looked back out the door. Both detectives were still at their desks. Katya didn´t know much about this sort of situation, but she knew she couldn´t be kept for long without being charged with something, let go, or given a lawyer. Despite all of this, she also knew that she would be left here as long as possible. Agents Mulder and Scully needed to find something to support their theories as did Detectives Eames and Goren. She started worrying about how smart they really were, they didn´t need to be very much to start finding things out, like Dr. Pierce. She started biting her nails and pacing the room, she was getting restless and she did not like the idea of them finding Kaia and bringing her into this whole mess. She was also starting to worry about Mr. and Mrs. Hovens, they should be out of the hospital soon, and when they got out, she wondered, would they help her, or would they simply leave it alone for the sake of Kaia? Katya wasn´t really sure which one she preffered. 


	6. The worst memory of her life

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own ´em, wish I did but I don´t. No I don´t mean to break any laws or anything by doing this so please, please spare the life of a poor and struggling would-be author.  
  
AUTHOR´S NOTE: This one is, I think a bit longer than the rest but hopefully it won´t be too much of a dissapointment. Keep those comments, good and bad, coming ´cause they do actually help. Thanks a lot!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
What one needed to understand was that it wasn´t that they wouldn´t treat Katya like a human being, it was the fact that such an extraordinary talent could not possibly be left in the hands of one. Humans are flawed creatures, and so something so perfect would never be found inside a flawed casing. That was the reasoning behind it all. It was a matter of choosing between the greater good and the welfare of a single individual, the choice was simple, and there wasn´t much to debate about it really.  
  
This was the way Mr. and Mrs. Sonns looked at life in general. Their families had always been involved with the finding, raising and caring of healers. Mrs. Sonns´mother herself had even helped by housing five healers during her lifetime. It was something like a family tradition to them. They had been preparing all their lives for this, they had never left "the community", they´d always kept low profiles, they even agreed never to have children of their own, for the sake of "the community".  
  
"The community" was what they called the system into which healers where brought up. It consisted usually of five to ten families, all living and working together in an isolated area. Most marriages where arranged, so that the family traditon may be held up. Of the families, only two have the right to ever take in healers and raise them. The rest of the families are in charge of making sure healers always have plenty of people to help. The price for even seeing a healer was very high, but it was also worth it, after all, there wasn´t anything a healer hadn´t been able to cure yet.  
  
To take in and raise a healer meant holding all power within your grasp. Because of the problems this brought, only one healer was ever put to use at a time, the minimun age difference between one and the other had to at least be 17 years, so that only one family profits from the healer at a time. Healers are also very well educated, the illusion of them being "just people" is too important, they must not be found out by anyone outside "the community" and those they provide a service too. Secrecy is very important for two reasons, one, outsiders might take them for research instead of healing, and two, outsiders might set healers free. It is very important that healers remain with their "family" all their lives. They are never allowed to leave "the community" property, they do not socialize and they do not make any choice over their own lives.  
  
The only possible exception to this was when healers were hard to find, if there wasn´t a new healer found in 25 years, then "the community" often opted for trying to produce a healer. It was the only time when a healer ever became part of a family by marriage. Children were expected immediately and would only stop when one was born a healer. According to "the community", the chances of producing a healer child was almost fifty percent, so usually there were no more than two to four children per healer. Those who were born to the healer without being one themselves were taken away, raised in other adoptive homes and later married to some other healer. These children were taken in and raised to serve "the community".  
  
It was a perfectly closed system. In fact, according to the Sonns family, it was perfect period. That was until the day that Peter and Margaret Sonns became the proud "parents" of a six year old named Katalina. Katalina was always too independent for her own good, she even insisted on calling herself Katya, she never reffered to herself otherwise and most times didn´t even answer to her full name. At first, the Sonns believed that she would grow out of it and soon understand her true purpose on earth, but she never did and was almost too much trouble to bear. It was about a year after she was adopted that the Sonns decided to take in another child, a normal child, to see if that would calm down the girl. It didn´t, she immediately grew very attached to the two year old boy, but she still refused to do her duty. She was still a child and not yet allowed to heal major injuries or illness, but she still had plenty of work to do. Katya was nine years old when the Sonns lost all patience for the girl and began taking harsher measures.  
  
At first all they did was lock Katya in a closet. She would sit there all day and all night, and the following morning when she was taken out, she still refused to obey. The Sonns soon realized that what was needed for the girl to work properly was the proper use of force, against someone else. The girl seemed overly fond of living things and people around her, so the Sonns started locking up her adoptive brother in the closet instead. She started working better, but still not good enough. After the beatings started, Katya soon became the best healer the Sonns had ever seen. Yet it seemed she was still too rebelious and whenever she could she would sneak out of her home, wonder along the property and hide out all afternoon, along with her brother. The Sonns rose again to meet the challenge, they simply began beating and locking other children she was fond of, ones who did not live in her house and so she had little opportunity to sneak them out as well.  
  
It was at this point that Katya stopped fighting them. She was quiet and quick, just as a healer should be. She didn´t refuse orders and she did not sneak out anymore. She was still extremely angry and as a result she often did not do as good a job as she could, and so the beatings on her brother never really stopped. The Sonns had no problems with this, the boy was not their own flesh and blood and it was, in the end, for the greater good. Life was settling back to normal when one night, Katya started sneaking out again. It was only the third time they had caught her, but everyone suspected she had been sneaking out for a very long time. They´d had patience, thinking that her own brother would soon beg her to stop leaving the house. They soon found out it was the boy who often convinced her to go.  
  
It seemed to the Sonns that the more they beat the boy, the worse Katya worked. They where just about to relieve her of her duties as healer, wait for her to grow up a bit more and marry her off, when an opportunity arose which they could not pass up. It seemed a very important man living in New York City was dying. This man learned of Katya and her unusual abilities and in a moment of desperation went to see her. The Sonns were more than happy to promise Katya´s services for a price. The man payed the standard fee and promised his frienship to "the community" if he was cured. He was, of course, and soon the Sonns were in a position of great power, many people in the "higher levels" of society soon heard of the girl and she began making more money for "the community" than any other healer before.  
  
The Sonns were incredibly proud, and rich, but Katya refused to do her duty. It was at this point when things started crossing the line. Katya was caught one more time sneaking out of the house, this time with not only her brother, who was five, but with her cousin, the daugher of Mrs. Sonn´s sister. Katya had just turned 10, she only knew it because she had found her adoption papers, after spending so much time locked up inside the closet. She knew practically everything about the Sonns, she didn´t have much else to do in that closet but read whatever papers she could find, by the little light that came through the crooked door. It was on this day that Katya realized that the people she was living with were truly beyond evil.  
  
It being her birthday and all, her little brother had decided to make it a special day. He helped her sneak out early in the afternoon, it was the best gift he could give to Katya. They had been out all afternoon and it was getting dark already, but they didn´t really care. They had taken Katya´s cousin along only because the three year old girl kept following them, and if left behind began making noise. It had been a good afternoon, they´d gotten on the strongest horse out in the paddock and ridden him bareback all the way to the other side of the property. Afterwards they´d walked all the way back and when the house was in sight they´d climbed a tree and sat on the highest branches. Katya´s cousin slowed them down quite a bit but they managed just fine in the end. When the sun had already set and only the last failing light of the afternoon was left, the Sonns realized Katya was gone, as well as the other two children.  
  
They started looking for them, but it was no good. They didn´t know how long they had been out and they could be anywhere in the property at that point. After three hours of searching they finally gave up, it seemed to Katya they might have a chance of getting away with it when it happened. Her little cousin, who suddenly woke up after falling asleep between the other two, started crying. Everyone heard it and it didn´t take long for the adults to find the three children up on the tree. It also didn´t take them long to get them down. Once on the floor however, the problems continued. It was the first time Katya ever attacked another person.  
  
She was being held by her "mother", her brother was being pushed into the house, and her cousin was being carried to her own home. Katya decided she´d had enough, she grabbed her mother´s hand and bit it, hard. She was immediately released and she ran to her brother, took his hand and pulled him out of their "father´s" grip. She ran blindly into the darkness. Since they knew they couldn´t actually outrun anyone, they opted for hiding. Katya and her brother did not count on the grownups being vile creatures at that moment. Instead of looking for them, the Sonns did what always worked best with the girl, they decided to pick on somebody else. The only other person there Katya cared about was her little cousin.  
  
At first they only held her, squeezing her little arm until she began kicking and screaming, but all too soon it turned into something else. The toddler wouldn´t shut up and so Peter Sonns slapped her, hard. Very hard. Blood started coming from the childs lip and nose, but still Katya did not come out. In her head, the three year old would get a beating, nothing more, if she played it right, she could run away right then and there, with her brother. In the mind of a ten year old child, that seemed like the most logical course of action. She did not move from her hiding place.  
  
Peter Sonns started loosing his patience, as he often did, only this time it was worse. His head started throbbing and all he could hear was the crying three year old, all he could feel was frustration as he realized this healer was no good, all he could think of was the fact that he needed to fix the problem...now. Maybe if he´d thought it through he wouldn´t of acted that way, but by the time he realized this it was too late. He picked up the little girl by the neck, and dropped her. Something cracked and the child only screamed louder and louder, Peter Sonns´ headache suddenly exploted. He saw nothing and felt nothing, except the awful need to silence the child and get Katya back into the house. He watched the girl he´d just dropped on the ground, unmoving but screaming, he faced her, he stretched his leg backwards and thrust if forward with all the force he had.  
  
It was no different than kicking a soccer ball. The bundle lifted off the ground and rolled away. The child was still, Katya came out running, she was furious. But Peter Sonns was not done yet, he walked over to his now uncounscious niece and made a ball with his fist. The impact against the girls head crached his wrist. Pain shot through his arm but it seemed to him it had happened to someone else, as if he was just a spectator. Katya reached the body and he grabbed her. He pulled her away, the ten year old screaming to be let go, she fought with every ounce of strength she had, she only stopped when she felt her little cousin´s mind go out forever.  
  
She was dragged into the house and instructed to heal Peter Sonns´ injury. She did so, with all the hatred she could hold. Her brother was found shortly after, he was deathly white and refused to speak, eat or even drink for several days. It was only when he was almost dying that they where able to feed him. He recovered, but was never the same again. Neither was Katya. She didn´t speak and she didn´t refuse anymore, not even when she herself was sick from healing so many people. After that, she never spoke another word for five years, except to her brother and even that was in hushed whispers. The silence was bliss for the Sonns, who buried their niece and never spoke of it again. In their minds it was a lamentable casualty, but it was, in the end, for the greater good. "The community" thought so too, not even the girl´s mother seemed to heartbroken. For the next five years, Katya didn´t speak and only worked. She felt horribly guilty, she felt she had killed her little cousin with her own hands. She saw no point in fighting anymore if it only got people she loved hurt or worse. It all changed when she met Sean.  
  
A horse had run away, and Katya was sent to get it. She was a healer, and so, naturally handling any sort of animal, especially horses. She couldn´t complain about it, it was unbearably hot outside and she was sent out when the sun was burning, but going to find the horse on the extensive property meant she would be free for the entire afternoon. It wasn´t too hard, the horse was found and put back in the stalls in under an hour, but Katya suddenly realized everyone expected her to be gone the entire afternoon. She pushed back her guilt for the first time in five years and took off. This time she didn´t stop until she reached the fence at the end of the property. She´d already walked for about two and a half hours.  
  
She was about to turn back when a voice stopped her. She turned around and she saw a boy, not much older than her on the other side of the fence. He was tall and had kind eyes. He was an outsider, with no clue as to whom he´d just met. Katya came close to the boy and poked into his mind. He never took his eyes off her. Katya decided to trust him, he had lost someone too. His parents had just died a few days before. They spent the rest of the day together, Sean on one side of the fence, Katya on the other. Sean did most of the talking, Katya hadn´t talked to anyone but her brother in five years, and she felt very strange. When it was getting dark and Katya turned to leave, she found herself wishing she didn´t have too. Her feelings soon overpowered her and she found herself making almost daily trips to the fence to meet Sean.  
  
They soon became friends, and soon Sean crossed the fence and would walk with Katya along the edge of it. He never backed away when they touched. Everyone else she knew, even her brother, did Katya started trusting Sean, even confiding in him, about how they treated her, about how they beat her brother. She never told him why, but she knew it didn´t matter to him. He understood her and truly believed that no matter what she did or did not do, nothing justified what she went through. Six months after she met Sean, Katya awoke one night, she sat upright in bed with one single terrible thought in her head: she was pregnant.  
  
In six months the Sonns had not caught Katya sneaking out once. This was mostly because they truly believed she´d changed and she had been assigned to work with the horses, which meant she spent a lot of time, nearly unsupervised, alone. All this would change if they found out she was pregnant, not because they´d care much about the child, but because she was "breeding" without permission. The first person she told was Sean, he was shocked, but told her that it might be a mistake. Katya knew it wasn´t, she was a healer, and healers always felt any change, no matter how little, in the atmosphere around them, needless to say, they instinctively knew about anything that happened within them. She was sure, and she was also sure she could not stay where she was if she was pregnant.  
  
In the face of all this Sean had surprised her. After a couple of days he simply walked into the property, all the way to where Katya lived. He knocked on the door and proceeded to tell Mr. and Mrs. Sonns about Katya being pregnant. She didn´t even know Sean was going to do this, he´d promised her he would do nothing. Everyone in "the community" was in shock. Sean believed he could begin to make amends by offering to marry Katya and to move in with her. Mr. and Mrs. Sonns accepted only because they had no choice in the matter, but after the child was born and it was determined that it was not a healer, things started changing.  
  
"The community" was desperate, Katya was the last healer they´d been able to find. The one they´d raised before had been married off, but she never had any children and she died very young after trying to heal a woman who was dying of pnemounia. The woman lived, but the healer died. A few months later Katya had come to live to "the community". For a while during Katya´s pregnancy, the families thought they might have a chance at another healer, the age difference would suffice, it being off only for about a year. But the child born was not a healer. In an act of desperation, it was decided that Katya must have more children, but not with the same father. The healer previous to Katya had been adopted with a brother, a twin. He was not a healer, but he had married and had adapted well to life inside "the community". He had one child, a boy named Tom. He had healer genes inside him. Tom and Katya were the same age, it was decided Katya must have children with Tom.  
  
The matter was more easily said than done and Sean resisted from the beginning. Katya did too but her opinion did not matter, it never did. It took over a year and a half, but finally, Sean was given a substancial amount of money to take his daughter and leave. It was the only time his prescence was ever acknowledged as anything other than a nuisance around the "community". He was given enough money to make sure he never told anyone about Katya and what she was. It was all going as planned, until Sean took the money and left, with Katya. They wanted to go after them, they had to get the healer back into the place where she belonged, but it was too risky. They could not afford to involve outsiders, and they had never payed much attention to the boy. All they knew was that his name was Sean, and that he was no older than 19. They´d never even bothered to learn his last name. Despite all the centuries of holding power and for all their conexions, "the community" and the Sonns suddenly found themselves unable to bring back the healer.  
  
It was a disastrous time. They immediately began searching for another healer but there were none to be found. The Sonns were disgraced within "the community" and their right to raise healers was taken away from them. They could no longer even find people to take to the healer, they were allowed to stay withing "the community" property only because they knew too much. The search for Katalina Sonns was never abandonded, but they knew she called herself by her married name, she was for all purposes lost, until one night there was a terrible accident in a small road. The news called it the "weirdest case being investigated by the NYPD". As Peter Sonns heard the story on the news, he new it was Katya. The condition of the boy, Sean Hovens, was because Katya had tried to heal too many too soon. Peter Sonns had smiled to himself, he was getting his healer back.  
  
After that, the hospital was put under surveillance. They might have been in shambles, but their connections were still strong and they put them too good use. It didn´t take too long for the girl to show up, regretably, the police showed up too, as well as the FBI. It was the day Katya Hovens was taken into custody that she was supposed to be picked up and taken back to "the community". Now with the police quickly learning about what she was and what she had done, it was getting more and more difficult to get to her. The only chance they had, was to wait and see if she was released, and once the investigation was concluded, then they would make their move. All they needed to do was be careful, and plan all their moves very, very well. The first thing Peter Sonns did was find out who Katya still saw from her past, it was a short list and the only person who still knew anything about her was Dr. Pierce. The Sonns talked to him, and they knew he was hiding something. They also knew there was nothing to worry about, he would tell them in time, they had too much influence behind them.  
  
As expected, Dr. Pierce did break, he arranged to meet the Sonns in their home, he had two weeks of vacations saved up. The Sonns suggested he take them, and Dr. Pierce accepted. It would soon be over, they would have the healer back and everything would be back on track, all they needed to do was be patient for a bit longer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Katya awoke with a start. She opened her eyes only to find total darkness around her. She was breathing hard and sweating, her heart was racing and her hands were cold, clamy and trembling. As she settled back against the wall she whispered one single word before she even realized it, "Kaia.". She closed her eyes, trying to force the tears back, but they wouldn´t, finally she opened her eyes and let them fall.  
  
It was always the same nightmare, her birthday. She shuddered at the memory, she was now sitting less than 100 meters from where it had happened. Probably not much farther than where she was buried. She heard movement to her right and remembered who it was that she was sharing this space with. She straightened up and dried her tears, as if they could of seen her. She took a deep breath and calmed down. She thought maybe no one had noticed when there came a voice, it was Agent Scully.  
  
"Kaia? Your daughter?" she asked. There was some concern in her voice, still Katya wasn´t entirely prepared to let perfect strangers into the worse memory of her life. After a few moments of silence she finally answered.  
  
"No.", the answer surprised Scully. She had clearly heard Katya call her daughter´s name. She´d obviously been restless for a while, Scully figured it was a nightmare, but she had no idea how far she was or if it even was wise to rouse the girl in this situation. Silence began to settle again, but then Katya´s voice broke through once again, "My cousin...the one they killed...her name was Kaia. I never saw her cry until that day...", she took another deep breath and when she exhaled it was shaky. Scully knew better than to press the subject, she only hoped Det. Eames did as well.  
  
Eames did know better than to press it, but this new information was making her head spin. Forgetting for a minute that this girl was claiming to be some sort of phsycic healer, she was plainly saying that she had witnessed a murder when she was ten years old. Eames tried to picture what it would be like to have witnessed that and still have to live with the murderer for another seven years. She couldn´t. She began to understand that it was irrelevant whether this girl was or not phsycic, she had been through a lot, and she was important enough for these people to risk kidnapping two police officers, one of them a federal agent. Eames got to her feet but didn´t move. They´d been locked in there for many, many hours, she still couldn´t breath properly (in fact she swore it was getting harder and harder by the minute) and all she could hope for by now was that someone would find them.  
  
That was, in fact, the thought on everyone´s mind at that moment. It was pretty clear to them that they would not be touched unless absolutely necessary, they were on their own, but they were also trapped inside a hole with a door they could not open. It was a bit frustrating. After a few more minutes of silence Katya spoke up again. She couldn´t take the silence anymore, she could barely take the darkness. Her mind kept wondering to Sean and if she fell asleep all she had were nightmares. She decided she needed to talk, even if the other two didn´t want to.  
  
"When Sean first came here, I thought maybe things would change. It´s not like you mean too, but when you live with a person for so long, you do kinda get to appreciate them. Even after my father killed Kaia...I couldn´t bring myself to fully believe he was all that evil. It was only when they tried to buy Sean off that I actually became convinced. We took the money and ran, I left everything here...I didn´t regret it though, only thing I would do different, I would of taken my brother along. I don´t know what happened to him, if he´s even still alive, or well..." She smiled even though the others couldn´t see it. She stood up and started pacing again, "He always made me laugh. He never thought we should give into them. It was like it was the two of us against the world, and he never believed we wouldn´t win."  
  
"And you know I still don´t." The voice came from somewhere above them. They looked up, there was something sticking inside from one of the windows near the ceiling of the structure. They couldn´t actually make out any forms, but Katya held her breath for a second. She knew that voice!  
  
"Eli!" She said. Relief was evident in her voice, "What the hell are you doing up there? You´ll get caught!"  
  
"Caught big sister," replied Eli, "Is not something I´m fond off, so it´s not something I´m planning on doing," he dissapeared for a second but then came back, "Look I´m gonna try to get you out of here, but it won´t be easy we saw what they did to you but we´re gonna try anyways so just hold on."  
  
Katya was confused, "What do you mean "we"?"  
  
Eli half chuckled and cleared his throat, "Well eh...that´s kinda what I wanted to see ya about..uhm, well it´s a long story really but ah...while you were gone things happened and they found..."  
  
Katya didn´t need to hear what it was they found. She already knew what it was, her voice dropped and only Scully and Eames were able to hear her, "Another healer.", she looked back up, "Eli...don´t worry."  
  
With that the figure at the top disappeared. All the relief that Katya had felt just a moment ago seemed to have of gone and been replaced with the same panicky feeling as before. She started pacing again, after a while Eames lost all patience with her, if she wasn´t going to tell them what "they´d" found then she´d just have to ask herself. It took a few tries but she finally managed to step in Katya´s path, she was so occupied thinking about other things to notice until she slammed into Eames. Katya was startled and stood perfectly still, Eames cursed under her breath at the pain that shot through her entire body, when she recovered enough she questioned the girl.  
  
"Who found what?"  
  
Katya didn´t hesitate to answer this time, "Another child. Another healer. I don´t know who but not the ones who raised me, they probably had their rights revoked." She didn´t explain and continued pacing, but Eames was not done yet.  
  
"And why didn´t you tell Eli or whoever not to worry?"  
  
"Well it´s quite simple Detective. Eli is going to help us get out of here, and then we will take the child away from here." Her voice was hardened by resolve. Eames was about to argue against that but it would be of no use. It was insane to try to get out of there! And with a small child too? Eames couldn´t take more than a few steps without the pain being too much to bare and Scully couldn´t even stand! It was ridiculous, yet Eames couldn´t help but feel a small ray of hope at the possibility of this actually working. 


	7. Back to normal

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own them, none of them, wish I did, but, I don´t.  
  
A/N: OK so this took a bit longer than expected...but I promise I will try to keep a decent pace and all that from now on. Thanks for sticking with it and for the patience and all.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whatever lead they´d found with Dr. Pierce was decidedly gone. Eames had gotten the distinct impression the doctor was lying, but she couldn´t prove it, and it wasn´t really a very good excuse to go storming his appartment in the middle of the night. Still, it was a big disappointment and Eames started feeling a little desperate at this case, again. She still didn´t really believe there was enough evidence of a crime, but she knew better than to say that to her partner, besides, she chose to take his side, and the more she thought about it, the more it made sense something was done to the boy by someone not something.  
  
A few more hours had passed since the phone calls to Dr. Pierce and with Agent Mulder. Life had almost settled back to normal, Goren was calmly looking through all the information available on Dr. Pierce, trying to get a sense of what it could be that he was hiding. Eames was still looking for information on the girl, but so far nothing new had turned up. She was about to give up when she suddenly remembered something. She straightened up and began typing, and within a few minutes she had found something else. She turned to her partner who was engrossed in the doctor´s file.  
  
"Hey I found something." It was all that was needed. Goren, while he may look distant and more than a bit aloof, was actually quite aware of what his partner was doing. As soon as she spoke, she had his undivided attention. She smiled and continued, "A brother. Earlier in the cell, she mentioned a little brother. Turns out the Sonns came up one more time to adopt a little boy a couple of years after Katya. His name is Elija Sonns."  
  
Something in Goren´s head at that moment clicked. He picked up the file on Dr. Pierce and began searching, it only took a couple of seconds before he found what he was looking for. He looked back up at Eames, who was expecting an explanation.  
  
"Elija, no last name, ...Dr. Pierce saw him fifteen times over the last four years, he was his most recurrent patient...it doesn´t say what he treated him for but...it has to be something serious I mean when was the last time you saw the doctor fifteen times?"  
  
"Not in my entire life."  
  
"Exactly...besides it is a little odd, before four years ago, he didn´t show up once...it´s only right about the time Katya says she left..." He stopped. He was thinking. He had to put things together in his head. He did not like the conclusion he was coming too, it couldn´t possibly be true. He finally decided there was no other way, he dropped the file on his desk and leaned back on his chair, "It´s only after Katya left that he started showing up. According to Katya, he was physically abused as a child, there´s no guarantee it stopped after she left.. What if..what if Agent Mulder´s theory is right?" He looked at Eames, disbelief edged all over her face. Before she could argue, Goren decided to continue, he leaned forward, leaning on his desk, "I´m not saying he´s right...I don´t think it matters, I think what matters is that the Sonns believe it, wether it´s true or not."  
  
Eames understood where he was going with this, "So if they bought into this whole cult thing..they´d be needing outside help after Katya left. They all knew Dr. Pierce so it was the logical choice for the Sonns, and for Katya but...what if they found out?"  
  
Goren´s mind was reeling, "Well Katya said she was hiding from her family right?...What if the Sonns found out about Katya taking her daughter to see Dr. Pierce during one of their visits?..Maybe they´re looking for her again?"  
  
Eames hated to start poking holes in this new theory, "Maybe...but that has nothing to do with Sean Hovens lying in a hospital bed."  
  
Goren thought about that for a second, "Maybe it does...if she was running...she needed no conexions to her past, if they were close to finding her...she might have thought she needed to leave all together, sever all conexions...maybe she decided she should take her daughter and run, but that would still leave the father..."  
  
Eames was already getting up, "Or maybe Sean Hovens didn´t want to leave and she felt she needed to get rid of him." It felt like they finally had something, a crime, a suspect and a theory. In a second, the entire case started to fall into place for both detectives. Now they knew which way they needed to be heading, they needed a warrant, and this time they had more than the claim of the paranormal to justify it.  
  
All this happened just in time, it was already late in the afternoon and Katya had been locked in a cell without being charged for several hours, it was just about time to let her go. The theory Goren and Eames presented to their boss was enough to buy them a few more hours without Katya being released. They did have one problem, ADA Carver still wasn´t back from trying to get a warrant by Agent Mulder´s request, apparently he´d been at it for quite a while. In the end it was decided that Katya would be held for further questioning, but they would have to ask for the warrant the next morning. It wasn´t exactly what they were looking for, but it was better than nothing.  
  
Since they´d bought some time they decided it was a good idea to call Agent Scully and let her know about their progress, then they needed to go back and ask Katya some more questions. Eames was more than a bit reluctant to go back with the girl, both times Goren had talked to her that day had ended up badly, and she wasn´t too sure this time would be any different.  
  
Her partner was thinking something similar, and so wanted to make sure he had the upper hand. He did believe Katya was responsible for harming Sean Hovens, but he had also believed her when she told them about being abused as a child. He intended to play that card, a lot of times the threat of the past coming back was enough to send a suspect spiraling out of control, and into a confession. He´d pulled this more than once, he was confident it would work, but he was still going to be careful. The first thing he did was take control of the interrogation, he couldn´t be the silent presence he usually was, he needed to pressure this girl.  
  
She was brought into an interrogation room. She was handcuffed and did not look very pleased. She met Goren´s gaze defiantly, she wasn´t even blinking. Eames thought she could of cut through the hostility with a knife. She was starting to wonder if her partner was ever going to talk when he began.  
  
"We found Dr. Pierce. We know he´s involved in all of this."  
  
Katya smiled, but didn´t look away, "Is this all you dragged me here for?"  
  
Goren accepted the challenge, he smiled too, "No. We also know about your brother...Elija. See we found out because he´s been in to see Dr. Pierce over a dozen times since you left...your parents know don´t they? Know about Dr. Pierce being your daughter´s doctor...if what you say is true, they´ll be coming for you soon right?"  
  
Katya was surpirsed. She thought her parents had no contact with Dr. Pierce anymore, he´d swore to her they didn´t. She didn´t look down and she didn´t let any of her feelings show, she was done playing nice, they wanted the truth they were going to have to pull it out of her by force. She was comforted by knowing they hadn´t figured Dr. Pierce had taken Kaia. She didn´t answer Goren´s question, instead she decided to poke inside his head for a bit. Her smile became wider as she learned all that was inside the detective´s head.  
  
"You know, you might be right about Dr. Pierce. Then again you might not be. How did you come to this brilliant conclusion that he´s involved? You got a "feeling" from the phone?...maybe it´s because he´s leaving for two whole weeks right? I mean what kind of doctor leaves for two whole weeks?"  
  
Both detectives were surprised even though they didn´t show it. Katya shook her head and looked down at the table, they were so stubborn! She didn´t care about them believing her or not about being a healer, what she cared about was that she could find no other way to get them to understand she had done nothing wrong to Sean! Still, she knew she had the advantage at this point, and she was going to press it.  
  
"Yes I am afraid. Dr. Pierce swore to me he hadn´t seen my brother or parents. He lied to me, I know. I am afraid of being found, but that doesn´t mean I did anything wrong!"  
  
Eames decided that was just about enough, she came as close to Katya as she dared, "Like hell you didn´t! You attacked a detective!"  
  
"You were the ones who wanted to see!" She looked up at Eames, and held her eyes, "I told you, I told you that you wouldn´t believe me...I said I could show you and you wanted to see! You were so full of curiousity, you were wondering what I could possibly mean...now you´re pissed because you can´t figure out what I did and Bob here", she pointed at Goren without taking her eyes of Eames, "is pissed because he can´t figure me out." She breathed deeply. Both detectives were now not only confused, but severly angry, Katya could fell it being directed towards her, it was like being slammed into a brick wall. Goren was about to speak, when Katya looked up at the mirror behind him and said, "Agents Mulder and Scully are back, but they don´t have much to say really..."  
  
Goren was about to confront Katya when she said this. He turned his head a little towards the mirror behind him then looked back at the girl, "We´re not...done...Tell me something, where is your daughter? We know she´s not with Sean´s grandparents...not with you...where is she?" He suddenly began connecting all the dots, he smiled at her, he had her, "Dr. Pierce is he...did he take her? He´s a good man, right?"  
  
Katya was amazed. The idea had just suddenly formed in his head, he wasn´t even thinking about it. She looked back at him, "I´m impressed...maybe you are the great detective everyone thinks you are. You might just be right, but I don´t know where she is, believe me if I did, I might have of let you know about it, despite it all, you are still "the good guys"...but you´re still wrong about me."  
  
"Really?...Convince us then. Cut the bullshit and make us believe we´re wrong." Katya turned to look at Eames but said nothing. She couldn´t tell them what had happened because they wouldn´t believe her. She felt trapped. She still wasn´t giving into them. She leaned back on the chair and stared into space.  
  
Whenever a suspect or anyone being questioned leaned back on the chair and stared into space, it usually meant that the interview was over, there was nothing else this person was going to say. Goren and Eames, being the cause of many reactions such as this, knew they were done. They had learned nothing that they couldn´t have of figured out on their own. Goren was the first to stand and walk towards the door, Eames followed a few moments later. Another officer escorted Katya back to "her" cell. They were both thinking about how to find Katya´s daughter when out of the room behind the mirror in the interrogation room, walked Mulder and Scully. Both detectives were a little surprised to see them, but quickly put the issue aside.  
  
They quickly learned that the agents hadn´t gotten very far either, even though they had looked at the old case file the FBI had and had found most of the suspects had come into the Unites States a few months after the kidnapping. Goren and Eames filled them in on what little they´d managed to find. Much to their surprise, both agents agreed that the most logical course of action would be to to follow up on Katya´s family. The four of them wanted to keep going but it was getting late, any hope of getting and serving a warrant was long gone by now and they had exhausted any other lead they could think of. In the end, they decided it was best to just call it a day, the detectives went back to their desks, back to their apparently never ending piles of paperwork, the agents were on their way out when Goren´s phone rang. On the other end of the line, was none other than the agents boss, AD Skinner. He sounded upset, more upset than Cap. Deakens had ever been towards Goren, he quickly went to get the agents.  
  
Scully reached the phone first, beating Mulder by a second. She gave her partner an annoyed look and he simply shrugged innocently, then looked down to examine his shoes. Goren watched the entire scene, fascinated. From the phone a voice could be heard, none too subtle and none too quiet, Goren could make out most of what was being said, and it was not pleasant. Agent Scully´s face revealed no emotion, and she set out on what seemed like and endless string of "no sir" and "yes sir". Goren was almost bored with it when something happened, Agent Scully´s eyes opened wide, then she narrowed her eyes down at her partner, who seemed to be making his best effort to be swallowed by the floor. Agent Scully went silent for a while before finally speaking again, this time it was two sentences.  
"No sir, he didn´t. I´m sure he had his reasons." The voice on the other side boomed louder and Goren heard several phrases including, -you better get your asses back here- and -I expect a very thourough report and explanation about this in my office by tomorrow afternoon-, the rest was just a repetition of what he´d already said. It was clear the two agents were in a lot of trouble. Eames was completely absorbed in her paperwork and missed the entire thing, Goren really wished she hadn´t.  
  
Agent Scully did finally put the phone down. She took a step forward and stood very, very close to her partner. Goren didn´t miss this either, she spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Mulder, why didn´t you tell me you´d already been told to back off this case?"  
  
Agent Mulder bit his lower lip and met his partner´s eyes, "I wasn´t ordered to back off. Skinner didn´t think this case was worth out attention."  
  
"Mulder he told you not to pursue this! He told you not to leave Washington!" Her voice was getting louder, even Eames was pulled out of her work and forced to look up. Scully took a deep breath and lowered her voice again, "Look whatever he said Mulder, now he is ordering both of us to get back to Washington. He expects to see us in his office tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Mulder half nodded and straightened up, "You wanna go back?", he finally asked. Goren couldn´t believe it. How could Agent Scully put up with him? One thing was being weird, another to believe in weird things, but it was quite another to put your partner´s job on the line! Scully took a deep breath and looked down, by the time she looked back up she was calmer, but still angry.  
  
"Other than the fact that we´ve both been ordered back home, I don´t see any reason to stay Mulder. I gotta be honest with you, I still don´t see a crime, let alone one that would justify our presence here."  
  
Mulder wasn´t about to let it go so easily, "Scully you´ve seen the file. You know this isn´t the first time this happens. We have a chance to stop these people Scully, don´t you think that´s worth taking the risk?"  
  
"Mulder listen to me, you have no proof of a crime, no proof of an x- file, we´ve just been told to drop this and go home. Prove to me that someone did something to Sean Hovens, Mulder. Prove it and I´ll stay."  
  
Mulder knew he´d lost. He couldn´t prove it, not in the way Scully wanted it to be proven, scientifically. He didn´t say anything and Scully took it as a sign that she´d won. She took a step back, "If we leave now we might still catch and early flight back to D.C., we can fill out the paperwork tomorrow morning, finish our reports and hand them in to Skinner in the afternoon." Her partner didn´t move a muscle, she put a hand on his arm, this time Eames noticed and turned to Goren and gave him a look, he returned it. Scully finally spoke, this time all anger gone, "Look Mulder I´m sorry but there is no x-file. We can keep up with the investigation by phone." She pulled her hand back and turned to the detectives, who quickly disguised their both amazed and confused looks. Agent Scully smiled and shook hands, then promised they would be in touch soon and turned to leave. She looked back at Mulder, it was only when he caught her eyes that he moved. He shook hands with Eames and nodded at Goren, then he turned and followed his partner. Goren went back to his desk, Eames to her paperwork, and in a few minutes, life seemd to have of returned to normal. 


	8. From normal to desperate

DISCLAIMER: Don´t own ´em. Any of them...unfortunately...  
  
A/N: OK, so this did take a long time. I´m busy with school and all, keep me up all night working on not-so-interesting-things...anyway, but I did finally get something in...almost over now actually so I will hurry things up. Promise.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
The next two weeks proved to be blissfully normal. No more strange cases and stranger fed´s, it was simple, crime, criminal and case. Eames was deliriously happy, although she obvisouly didn´t really show it. Inside she did feel a little guilty, Katya had been released and the warrant had been served, there was nothing unusual found and Katya was left alone, insisting that she had done nothing but there were people who should be put behind barrs. Her pleas had fallen on deaf ears with Eames, and Goren still believed she was the criminal so she didn´t even try to convince him. Still, there was a little bit of guilt stored inside Eames, for both her partner and the girl. She knew Goren hated leaving cases half way done, but there was nowhere else to go on this one; as for the girl, she hated to admit it to herself but she had almost believed her for a second. Almost, and just for a second. It was still enough though.  
She looked up from her desk and saw her partner. She knew he was still following up on the girl, he couldn´t help it, and she knew he was probably working on something to do with her at the moment, no one could possibly buy Robert Goren being so involved in paper work. She didn´t say anything, against her better judgement. He would come around eventually, or come up with a brilliant solution and close the case, either which way she gave him space. She didn´t know it, but Goren actually appreciated it more than anything else.  
She went back to her paperwork, still thinking about how good it was to be back to normal. She was just about done with the last report she had to hand in when her phone rang. She let it ring a few times before answering it, she didn´t know why but she had a funny feeling maybe she should just let it be. She shook the thought away and answered.  
  
"Eames."  
  
"Detective Eames."  
  
She sighed, Goren´s eyes looked up from his work, "Agent Mulder." Goren´s head shot up. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
The last fifteen days had been a confusion of noise and movement, nothing really had seemed to make sense or even be tangible enough to be considered real. It was all a dream. That was her chant and it had kept her going so far. Katya leaned back on her chair and rubbed her eyes. The papers in front of her began to blurr. Suddenly, having gotten the teacher´s assitant job didn´t seem like such a great idea, she was tired, bored, still had plenty of work; on the other hand, she had no idea where her daughter was, her husband was still unconscious and Mr. and Mrs. Hovens, even thought they were home, were still suffering from the injuries. She felt like an entire building being supported by no more than a few matchsticks, old, very, very old matchsticks..maybe even used ones. She smiled dryly at her own metaphor, then decided to call it a day. She´d had enough, and she still needed to see about dinner. She put everything back in order at the desk and headed downstairs, when she got to the bottom she looked back up, she didn´t know why, but for the last few days she´d had a very uncomfortable feeling, like she was being watched, and she felt followed.  
  
She shook off the feeling and went into the kitchen. Dinner was ready in about half an hour and she took it upstairs to the big study which had been transformed into a makeshift "everything-room" since that was where Mr. and Mrs. Hovens spent most of their time. They talked about things that were not too serious and they carefully avoided any subject that might lead them to Sean or Kaia, or even the detectives and FBI agents. Katya was still fuming over that. She hadn´t believed it when they´d left her cooped up in that cell for nearly seven hours, without a lawyer, then a warrant was served on her home and after nothing was found and the FBI agents (the only ones with whom she had a chance of being believed) had left, the detectives had simply shook hands with her, apologized and not meant it and gone on with their lives. They´d found nothing, so the case was just being left alone. This was always present in her thoughts, now if someone did try to find her, no one would care, no one would know. She was trying really hard not to entertain that thought when the phone rang. She answered it on the fourth ring, she got a feeling maybe she should just leave it alone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Katya?"  
  
"Dr. Pierce..what is it?" Mr. and Mrs. Hovens heads shot up from their books as they heard her. She turned briefly to them, a look of panic in her eyes. She waited for another minute, hung up, and without another word, she simply ran to the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Mulder, bad is putting it lightly."  
  
Mulder turned in his chair to look at her partner. He held her eyes for a moment before looking back down at his desk, he took a deep breath. He knew it was his fault they were stuck where they were, but there was still a pretty powerful voice inside of him arguing that he had been right, that he usually was and this time with more reason. He heard his partner heading for the door, she said something to him which he didn´t really catch and she left. He almost went after her. Almost. He felt guilty, but being away from Scully actually allowed him to think about it.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling, the panel hadn´t been replaced in some time and there were already so many holes it would be hard for another pencil to be stuck up there. He sighed, it wasn´t exactly pencils that occupied his mind at the moment. The last two weeks had been, as Scully had put it so subtely, beyond bad. They´d gotten back to Washington only to be yelled at for nearly three hours, after which they had to fill in extensive reports, apologize to a hundred different people and then they were put on Skinner´s favorite torture: on a normal case. They´d been stuck with a pair of rookie agents who thought it charming to hit on Scully and mock Mulder. It had been a miracle they´d survived the first night of the stake out. It was a simple case, double murder, of two FBI agents undercover, it might have even been mildly tolerable if it hadn´t been for the two rookie agents.  
  
Mulder was wondering if Skinner actually took some sort of perverse pleasure from punishing them like this when he heard a knock on the door which seemed all to familiar and all to similar to what he was sure, must be the fates mocking him. His eyes went to the door and there stood the two wonderfully young and un experienced agents. They both immediately made some bad joke about the basement and then started looking around the office, looking for Scully and making damn sure Mulder knew about it. Scully came back just at the moment when they were starting to make certain comments on certain themes involving certain people. Mulder was practically shaking with anger, about to explode and she would of found it amusing, had not all the comments been directed to her. She cleared her throat, the two young agents turned to look at her and turned, what they must have thought was, their most charming smiles on. She roled her eyes and headed to Mulder´s desk, making sure he was between them. At that moment the phone rang. Mulder hesitated to answer, he had a funny feeling he should just leave it alone. He was about too, but Scully decided otherwise, she leaned forward without stepping in front of him, and answered.  
  
"Scully."  
  
"Agent Scully? Do you remember me?"  
  
"Yeah, of course...Dr. Pierce, from New York." Mulder turned in his chair to face Scully. She breifly noticed he was almost too close for comfort, but she didn´t move back, the other too were still leering and she´d rather have them believing some rumour than having to stand one more comment. She fell silent while Dr. Pierce finished speaking. She hung up and didn´t do anything to correct the distance between her and Mulder, he looked up at her expectantly. She weighed her options. They´d been punished enough already, chances were that any more bad behavior would not be repremanded so severly out of the fact that Skinner probably felt guilty about this punishment already. A smile started to form on her lips slowly, Mulder already new what she was thinking. She turned to the door, he followed. Mulder stopped briefly at the door and mumbled something about closing up to the other two agents in the office, then he disappeared, thanking the gods for their perfect timing. He got his cellphone out and started dialing. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Goren was not the happiest man at the moment. He was very conflicted about what he was doing. He had been trying to follow up on the case, but it wasn´t really going anywhere, and since they had been ordered to officially close the case, he couldn´t do much but wait for things to fall into place by themselves. As it turned out, just when he was about to close the file for the final time, Dr. Pierce called. It was highly suspicious, but then again, everything about the case was at the very least, mildly suspicious. That was just the things concerning the case, then there were the FBI agents.  
  
Dr. Pierce had actually called them first. He didn´t know why, but he was a little annoyed at this, it wasn´t right. Why would he call the feds? It just didn´t make sense. In any case, both Goren and Eames had received a phone call from Agent Mulder shortly after Dr. Pierce hung up. Both agents were on their way to New York, Dr. Pierce had told them it was urgent he talk to them. Dr. Pierce had also asked both detectives to meet him, they had agreed to do so early the next morning, before Dr. Pierce started seeing patients. Goren went over the case over and over again, Dr. Pierce had to be involved, but he didn´t think he´d done anything illegal, not willingly anyway. Goren tried to figure out what was so annoying about this situation, he couldn´t decide. It wasn´t that both he and his partner were, techinically, going against direct orders; it wasn´t the fact that Agent Mulder was going to be back in town (if he was honest with himself, it was a big part of what annoyed him, but Goren felt something else, something Agent Mulder had nothing to do with); it wasn´t the fact hat Dr. Pierce had actually contacted them after getting back from his vacation...He just could not figure it out. He decided to try to put it in the back of his mind, for now, and just try to focus on Dr. Pierce.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
It was all going as planned. Dr. Pierce´s little "vacation" had really helped him to change his mind about Katya. After being reasoned with, Dr. Pierce agreed to help out.So far he´d kept his word, and they all expected he would continue to do so, seeing as how his family was being severly threatened. Things were finally turning around. Soon, Katya would be back were she belonged, and those meddling cops would learn their lesson. It would all turn out for the better. It might have of upset some people to actually plan and carry out the kidnapping of one detective and one federal agent, but not these people. They knew what they were doing was for the better good, and if they had to risk their lives then so be it.  
  
Peter Sonns smiled as he stood outside Dr. Pierce´s building. All that was missing now was for everyone to show up. Katya would be the first, she would be easy to take. As long as she believed she was coming for her daughter, she would not be focusing on anything else. Dr. Pierce had already called her the day before, asking her to come to his office early in the morning. As a matter of fact, she should be showing up any minute. After she showed up it was all a matter of timing, she would go up, she would be taken and if the cops were as punctual as they seemed to be, not ten minutes later would they be standing in Dr. Pierce´s office, and then...Peter Sonns´ smile grew wider. He was a smart man, he´d been watching the cops ever since word got out there was a case being investigated. If there was one thing he´d learned, was that neither the feds nor the detectives would jeopardize the life of their partners, it didn´t matter who they took then, but they were hoping for both the women, just because of size, they had to be easier to handle. In any case, Peter Sonns was not trusting anything to chance, he had six men in the building, just waiting for them to come in so they could make their move. Once they had everything they came for, they could simply dissapear, wait enough time for Katya to do one last healing and then get her out of the country, after that, they could decide the best way to deal with the other two people they´d be holding. Peter Sonns didn´t worry about that, he´d done worse things in his life than kidnap a couple of adults, he would loose no sleep over their fates.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Katya started worrying about Eli when he didn´t come back for what she guessed was several hours. She hadn´t said another word to either Eames or Scully after he´d left. She paced the room they were in and tried very hard to ignore the other two women in the room. She needed to think, she needed to find some way to actually get out of there alive. If they were caught, a lot of people would die. She knew this for a fact, she´d seen it happen once before. She did not intend on it happening again. She was getting desperate. She looked around, it was morning again, there was a little light coming in through the windows at the top, but her brother was nowhere to be seen. She was just about to sit back down when she heard something. It was someone, coming down the stairs, her heart stopped beating, she thought that maybe, just maybe...She took a step forward, then two, she stood near the door. It opened. On the other side of the door stood not Eli, but someone else, someone who smiled cruely at Katya and came at her quick. He pushed her against the wall and leaned on her. Two more men came in and took hold of Eames and Scully, pointing their guns at them, again. Katya was angry, but also confused. That was until she heard something. It was a voice, she strained to make out what they were saying, she couldn´t, but she did learn one thing. It was Agent Mulder speaking, and that could only mean that Detective Goren was there too. They had found them. Katya almost yelled but the man holding her down covered her mouth with his hand. She looked at him, recognized him, it was Tom. She looked away, he was enjoying this, a little too much.  
  
Eames and Scully were both trying to put up a fight, but with their injuries it wasn´t really hard to stop them. Scully was simply pushed back against the wall, she couldn´t even stand on her own two feet let alone fight a grown man with a gun keeping her up against a wall; Eames could barely breathe properly, she couldn´t do much either. Katya was the real threat but she would be quiet as long as guns were being pointed at people. Tom smiled cruely at her and leaned in a little too close. She could feel the full weight of his body on her, he put his mouth close to her ear, she could feel him tense up. She tried to push him away but that only got her pinned up even more against the wall and Tom. She decided not to move, to simply stay still. It worked a bit, Tom didn´t do anything else, apparently if she didn´t fight him, he saw no need to push her.  
  
Katya was desperate. So was Eames. So was Scully. They could all hear them now, their partners, their only hope. They were so close, but obviously not close enough. Seconds went by and turned into minutes and it all seemed like an eterninty. Everything was silent. There was a sound from above, someone was kicking at the window. Eames knew it was probably Goren, showing off his natural abilities to annoy people, especially suspects and those who knew more than they were letting on. Despite the fact that they were so close, it was clear they would not find them there. They eventually were led away by Peter Sonns himself, both Mulder´s and Goren´s voices faded into silence. Eames felt like she could break at any moment, Scully recognized the all to familiar sensation of the darkness swallowing all hope she ever had of being found, Katya thought of all she´d lost. None of them moved. The men backed off. They did nothing. It was hopeless. 


	9. Useless

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never will be and as depressing as that is, it´s no reason to sue poor me.. A/N: FINALLY!! Updating, I know it´s been a long, long, long while but you know, better late than never...i am almost done. Thanks for the infinite patience and keep the reviews coming.  
  
Katya pushed the button for the elevator again. The people around her stared but she didn´t care. She turned to look at the stairs and considered taking them, but hesitated...the office was on the twelfth floor. It would do her no good to die of a heart attack halfway to the office. She pushed the button again. The elevator doors finally opened. She pressed 12. It seemed like an eternity went by before the damned thing finally reached her floor. She stepped out and turned to her left. The office was already open, but it was quiet. She walked inside, she was barely in when she felt it. Someone. She turned to leave, realizing what was going on. She was too late. She was grabbed from behind. She never got a word out before she was gagged and taken outside. At the end of the office, Dr. Pierce stood, looking terrified at Katya. He´d betrayed her. He could die of shame. He wanted to say something, but he was hit in the back of the head. The world went black and Katya was taken away, with little or no hope of ever escaping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
They´d agreed to meet outside the building. It was easier that way. Neither Mulder nor Goren had to deal with each other outside the sight of the public, and that was probably best. They hadn´t actually fought over anything, but both Eames and Scully knew it was only a matter of time. Neither of them liked each other, and neither of them were going to hide their feelings. There was another advantage to meeting in the building, as soon as they were done with Dr. Pierce they would be able to go back to their own lives and their own cases.  
  
It was strange that Dr. Pierce had asked to see all four of them at the same time, but maybe he was just trying to be organized and not waste too much time on police procedure. Still, something was bothering both agents and detectives. This was not normal, it made no sense, there was no explanation, no reason why Dr. Pierce would call them up and ask to meet them. There was also not much logic in their agreeing to meet Dr. Pierce, but nothing about the case had been logical and they did need to give it some sort of closure. In any case, they would soon be done with the entire case and be able to get back to work. This lifted Eames and Scully´s spirits, but it did little to encourage the men. In fact, it only seemed to give them even more ideas about the case. Both women thanked life in general when all four of them showed up, almost at exactly the same time.  
  
They wasted no time, greeted each other briefly and walked in. Eames and Scully walked in front and Mulder and Goren in back. They said nothing to each other, and only briefly looked at each other as they waited for the elevator. Patiently, they stood there, in uncomfortable silence, until they reached the twelfth floor. They turned to their left and found Dr. Pierce´s office. It was open. They called out, no one answered. Before they got even more suspicious they opened the door at the end of the small hall, were Dr. Pierce´s desk was. They found him sitting up against the wall, he was bleeding from the back of his head and looked nausceous. He opened his eyes and saw them. Scully went to check his wound, it wasn´t serious, it would need a few stitches but he would be fine. Goren asked him what happened. The doctor´s eyes widened a little, he looked down and said nothing. After a minute, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "They took her," he said, "they took Katya with them...they grabbed her and..I just..they made me.." He broke down after that and wouldn´t say any more. He didn´t need too, all of them had understood what he meant. Before they even said a word, Eames and Scully ran out the office and took the stairs. Mulder and Goren checked the rest of the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Eames followed Scully down the stairs. They had gone down four floors when they heard something. It was someone screaming. They reacted immediately. Guns out, they ran down the stairs as fast as they could. They never saw two men coming at them from above until it was too late. Eames was slammed against the door, Scully took a second to realize this and turn around. Eames fought the guy off, kicked him to the ground. A second man came at Scully, she fought him off too, but before they could continue, they found themselves surrounded by three more men. They punched Scully and Eames and took their guns. They mocked the other two men for being beaten up by women and gave the usual threats and insults to the women. Scully and Eames leered at them and tried to fight them off. It was of no use, this time they had them. With their own guns being pointed at themselves, they were taken out of the building. Before being thrown into a car, Scully managed to look up at the building, she prayed someone up there realized what had happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
If it been up to Mulder or Goren, they would not have of let both their partners run out of the office like that but it all happened so fast. They checked the rest of the floor, thinking that it would turn up nothing, it did. It was a little early for the rest of the doctor´s offices to be open, so no one had seen anything. There were no security cameras on the floor, which was just what both men did not want to know. They met back at Dr. Pierce´s office a few minutes after leaving it. They knew they´d found nothing, so they said nothing to each other. Mulder was the first to turn to Dr. Pierce.  
  
"How many were there?"  
  
"I don´t know..uhm.five or six maybe..but it was the two big ones that took Katya, I think one of them´s name is Tom or something like that.."  
  
As soon as Dr. Pierce stopped talking both Mulder and Goren stared at him, then turned to each other, panic starting to set in. This time, Goren spoke before Mulder, "If two men took Katya, were where the others?"  
  
Dr. Pierce didn´t look up and only shrugged. He looked like a man who´d just lost everything, but neither Mulder not Goren much cared at that moment. They ran out of the office, guns drawn, Mulder dialing Scully´s number, praying that he was just being paranoid. When they reached the stairs and found their badges lying in the stairwell a few floors down he knew he wasn´t being paranoid. Neither of them moved for a second, Mulder picked up Scully´s and Eames´ badges, Goren put his gun back in its holster and punched the wall...hard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
It was another thirty minutes before they left the building. Mulder was quiet, too quiet for Goren´s liking but as he looked at the man he saw a glimpse of so many emotions in the man that he decided no to say anything to him. They had tried to question Dr. Pierce but they hadn´t been allowed, some other detectives had shown up and taken care of that. In Goren´s opinion, they hadn´t pushed him hard enough because they barely spoke to the man for ten minutes and had left with nothing of use. They were driven back to the station by some other man in a uniform who didn´t look at either of them. Goren wondered why it was no one liked to look at people whenever they were in some kind of crisis. He almost smiled at the thought.his partner was missing and he was in a state of crisis, he felt helpless, he didn´t know what to do or were to start. He did not enjoy this feeling.  
Mulder, on the other hand, was completely void of feeling. He seemed to be stuck in some sort of memory loop were all he could see were all those times when Scully had nearly died on the job. All those times she´d gone missing. He didn´t even think about what he could do, all he felt he had to do was find her. He was led to the car in silence and he only barely noticed the look Goren gave him. He didn´t much care at the moment. It wasn´t until he realized that Goren´s partner was gone too that he looked up at him, and even then he seemed hard pressed to think about anything other than the fact that this time around, Scully might not be so lucky.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
It was amazing how simple it was to abduct three women. No one even turned to look at them when Tom carried out Katya with Scully and Eames leading the way and looking none too happy. They were put in the car and drove off, just like that, and the men had probably not even noticed yet. Tom smirked at them and glared at Katya, who, as fate would have it, woke up at the moment the car door was shut. She even lounged at Tom and got at least a couple of good hits before Scully heard her gun being cocked, right next to her left ear. Katya let Tom go and tried to put as much distance as she could between themselves, but it was of little use. It was, after all, only a car, and there wasn´t anywhere for her to go. In the end, Tom put his arm around her and continued to smirk, Katya looked revolted but said and did nothing. It wasn´t long before all three of them were blindfolded, it seemed these kidnappers were not as sloppy as they´d hoped. Their cell phones were taken from them and everytime they started to speak, they were threatened with the guns. The car ride seemed to last for ever, but finally, they stopped, their eyes were uncovered and they stood in the middle of nowhere, with not much hope of being found soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Back at the station, Mulder and Goren were questioned separately. It seemed ironic to Mulder, the idiot detectives who´d questioned Dr. Pierce had barely spent ten minutes with him and yet he sat in a little gray room, feeling a growing need to take out his gun, for nearly an hour and a half. When he was finally let out, he found Goren sitting at his desk, looking through the case file. The look of death that was thrown Mulder´s way was not lost on him as he sat at Eames´ desk, but he chose to ignore it, in the interest of finding his partner. It wasn´t long before Goren took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, then he turned his attention to Mulder.  
  
"Katya must´ve been raised somewhere out of town, with lots of fresh air and...space...the Sonns, they vauled their privacy..."  
  
Mulder interrupted, rather rudely, "Well, if you wanted to keep a phsycic healer secret wouldn´t you move out to the country too?"  
  
Goren tried his best to ignore the man, "The Sonns have no records of owning any property in this or any neighboring state...Dr. Pierce does, but he said that´s not where they would keep..them," he rubbed his eyes before dropping the case file, "we have no way of finding them quickly."  
  
"So you do believe it was the Sonns?"  
  
"Yes...whatever Katya believes it doesn´t change the fact that the Sonns were the only ones who would have any reason of doing this."  
  
"But you don´t believe Katya."  
  
"No, truth is as subjective as reality. Katya believes it, the Sonns believe it, that´s enough."  
  
Mulder got up and walked away. Rationally, he should be putting his differences aside in order to find three missing people, he could, however, do no such thing. He felt like he would get nowhere with Goren, he would rationalize this and slap psychology on it until he was satisfied all was explained, but Mulder could not do that. He had believed Katya, he knew what she was saying was true and something inside of him made it very difficult to work with someone who didn´t agree with him. He realized then that that was also an absurd thought, Scully never agreed with him. That brought him back to reality, he opted to get a cup of coffee and go back to see if Goren was getting anywhere.  
  
It was hard work, looking into your own partner´s missing persons report. Goren sat there and stared at it, he was supposed to fill it out, but all he could do was stare at it. He felt numb all over and opted for finally dropping the paper and going back to the case. This fact was not lost on anybody, but no one dared to say anything. Mulder came back with a cup of coffee and sat with an, almost, apologetic look on on his face. Goren didn´t even look at him, just barely acknowledged his prescence. After sitting there for a few minutes, Mulder spoke up.  
  
"I can help you know."  
  
It was all that was needed of him. Goren was about to loose it. He looked up at Mulder, giving him a deadly stare. Mulder responded with a stare of his own. 


End file.
